El Escape vocaloid
by AnimusMorty
Summary: una forma distinta de ver a nuestros personajes en una situacion jamas pensada
1. Prologo 00

Prologo  
>El Escape<p>

"Japón, Tokio, noche. personas saliendo de su trabajo, parejas revisando tiendas, alguno que otro turista preguntando a un oficial o tratando de comunicarse en un japonés muy malo. Para la mayoría de personas esta noche es como cualquier otra aun a pesar de la lluvia pero no para un pequeño grupo. De un callejón se asoma un chico de cabello castaño que apenas se nota debajo del gorro que usa, mira hacia todos lados, un taxi al pasar enfrente hace que sus ojos desaparezcan tras el reflejo de sus lentes, se detiene el trafico y voltea atrás…"

Hiyama: parece estar despejado, rápido debemos llegar al otro lado de la calle.

"jala a una pequeña, aun cuando a ella le gustaba decir que media tanto como 10 manzanas grandes, ahora tiene que acostumbrarse a decir 12 en ves de diez, esta pequeña cubierta por una gabardina color blanca, trata de cubrirse su rostro, el cual sigue algo infantil muy a pesar de su gusto"

Yuki: Hiyama-Sensei, ¿y los demás?, ¿seguro vienen para acá? –visiblemente asustada-

Hiyama: si, mira en la entrada del metro quienes están. –Levantando la mano y haciendo un breve gesto-

"Enfrente de la citada entrada al transporte subterráneo, se encontraba un grupo de 4 jóvenes adultos, un par de ellos visten de manera idéntica, el chico del par se encuentra sosteniendo la sombrilla cubriendo a su compañera, debajo de la sombrilla se notan sus cabellos rubios. Al lado de este par de gemelos (no pude averiguar si lo eran o no, espero ustedes puedan descifrarlo), se encuentran 2 mujeres, las cuales al parecer entablan una discusión para diversión de los gemelos"

Len: hiyama-sensei –voz baja- por aquí por aquí.

–una del par que discutía se acerca a hiyama mientras decía:-

Miki: no entiendo como se te ocurrió decirle al taxista que YO seria el pago por el viaje. Sensei… miku trato de venderme al taxista….

-bajo la luz de la calle, se notaba a una joven de cabello y ojos rosados, mostraba una cara llorosa al sensei-

Hiyama: ¿lo han logrado todos? –Ignorándola, provocando una pequeña risa de su rival-

Miku: si… ya meiko y kaito están en el aeropuerto esperándonos.  
>-la joven que le responde lleva un impermeable, cubriéndola por completo, lo único apreciable de su fisonomía es un par de coletas de tonalidad azul, y que además lleva un puerro en su mano, moviéndolo como bastón-<p>

Rin: miku, oculta eso

"la chica debajo del paraguas de len, sale rápido y le arrebata el puerro, para guardarlo dentro del impermeable de miku"

Len: Eso es muy distintivo de ti miku, podrían descubrirnos por eso.

"miku con cara de resignación no puede contestar a eso, sabe que están en una situación critica y deben evitar llamar la atención"

Yuki: miku tonta, miku tonta –con tono burlón-

Miku: calla enana –tratando de imponer autoridad-

Miki: y según tu yo era la llamativa –riendo discretamente-

Hiyama: ¿no estaba Luka con ustedes? –Colocándose en medio de miku y yuki, para dar por terminada el intercambio infantil de insultos-

Luka: chicos ya tengo los boletos, rápido vamos.

"se acerca a ellos una mujer madura vestida de monja, aunque el traje parece ser menor de la talla que ella requiere, se aprecia 2 mechones rosa de su cabello moviéndose al compás de su caminar torpe debido a lo incomodo que es su vestimenta"

Yuki: luka….

Hiyama: monja…..

Len: ohhhh ye… -siente una mirada amenazante de su acompañante rin-

Rin: si terminas esa frase ya veras…. –cambiando a rostro amable- ¿entiendes len? –len queda pálido-

Miku: te dije que algo discreto…. (Por que ella tiene todo eso y yo nooooooo) –con lagrimas y mordiendo su impermeable-

Luka: bueno… es que pensé que una monja no atraería atención. Pero donde fui no tenían de mi talla, así que…. -avergonzada-

Hiyama: dejemos eso para otra ocasión –usando un pañuelo tapa su nariz- vamos rápido.

"el grupo baja rápido, dirigiéndose hacia el tren que los dejaría cerca del aeropuerto, durante el camino, aun cuando trataban de aparentar tranquilidad, se mostraban asustados, y quien no lo estaría en su situación, su huida provocaría que una de las empresas de entretenimiento, sufra perdidas millonarias, pero eso era el precio a pagar, debían saber que es la libertad."

-10 minutos después, en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio-

Niño: mamá mamá, ¿me llevaras al concierto de los vocaloid?

Mama: si hijo, después de todo apenas conseguimos los boletos.

"la madre y el niño pasan enfrente de 4 personas 2 hombres, ambos apuestos, vestían trajes de oficina, uno llevaba un sombrero el cual ocupaba para tapar su largo cabello morado, mientras el otro traía una bufanda azul que hacia la de corbata y solo sobresalía un poco por el cuello"

Kaito: aun me siento mal, de decepcionarlos.

Gakupo: somos solo una moda pasajera, nos olvidaran en poco tiempo, es cruel pero asi es este negocio.

"voltea a verlo las dos mujeres que los acompañan, una vestía como aeromoza, con todo y un coqueto sombrerito, ocultaba sus ojos detrás de unas gafas haciendo que lo mas notorio fuera su cabello rojo oscuro,"

Meiko: tú sabes que para ellos somos robots, o programas de computadora, si solo supieran….

Gumi: no es su culpa, tu sabes que la compañía tenia la idea de promover mas sus programas….

"la chica que comento ello, vestía unas bermudas, y una playera holgada ocultando en parte la proporción de su cuerpo, usaba un sombrero de paja como salido de película de verano y gafas de sol, lo mas notable de ella era un cabello color verde que era difícil de ocultar"

Kaito: mmm pero… miren ya vie….

"el grupo que había viajado por tren arribaba junto con sus compañeros, todos trataron de disimular la atención que todo el aeropuerto le ponía a la monjita-luka"

Meiko: y yo pensando que lo mío era sexy… -lamentándose no haber usado un vestido de colegiada-

Hiyama: eso será para después. Ya es hora, todos los vuelos son en horario similar, si nos persiguieran les seria difícil rastrearnos.

"todos serios"

Hiyama: solo habrá 2 excepciones, alguien mayor debe ir con yuki ella no le permitirían ir sola, y además kaito y meiko Irán a Francia, ustedes saben que el contacto que nos ayudo con boletos se encuentra ahí.

"avanzan en conjunto hacia las salidas de pasajeros"

Meiko: para evitar que si alguien fuera seguido y con esto lo llevara a los demás, los boletos fueron al azar completamente.

"meiko pasa un sobre a cada uno"

Kaito: dentro del sobre viene dinero del país a donde Irán, no es mucho pero creo será suficiente para que puedan contactarnos.

Hiyama: igual viene una nota con una pagina Web donde nos contactaremos, siempre estará disponible meiko y kaito, pero los demás por horario diferido será difícil al inicio.

Gumi: pero recuerden que siempre estamos juntos.

-todos se detienen-

Meiko: estemos donde estemos.

-el grupo asiente, y empieza a revisar sus sobres-

Hiyama: bien, me toco el boleto de yuki, significa que nos iremos juntos

-yuki se muestra feliz, pero al ver a los demás trata de aguantar el llanto-

Yuki: los los… extraña…. –rompe en llanto-

-gakupo trata de acercarse pero meiko se adelanta abrazándola-

Meiko: no es un adiós, nos veremos pronto, mientras tanto termina tu escuela ¿ok?

-dicho esto yuki se despide de todos y se retira con hiyama-

Miki: mmm bueno no es lo que yo esperaba, pero es bueno, ahí nos vemos. –no voltea a verlos solo les hace seña con la mano, alejándose-

Kaito: lloro. –serio-

Meiko: sin dudarlo.

Rin: pero len….

Len: no voy a ir a ningún lado sin ti –la tiene agarrada de la mano-

Kaito: como lo pensamos.

"meiko les quita a ambos los sobres y les dan uno"

Meiko: promete que se cuidaran uno al otro.

Kaito: es tu deber como el hombre.

Len: ¡lo haré! Vámonos rin –ambos se van-

-rin se detiene voltea y hace reverencia de agradecimiento y después se va corriendo-

Gakupo: bueno… me retiro, cuídense… -se aleja sin decir mas-

Gumi: gakupo….. –ella ve su sobre y es del lado opuesto a el- iré a por ti, así que me debes esperar. -gritándole-

Gakupo: lo creeré hasta verte

Miku: por que yo hasta el final, grrrr –abre el sobre-, esto esto ¡¿es en serio?

Meiko: es lo que había…

Kaito: es el único país de la lista que tiene tratados directos con Japón o sea que estas mas segura que todos.

Meiko: aun así debes tener cuidado, suerte miku.

-kaito y meiko se dirigen a su salida, miku resignada pasa y toma un folleto del país-

Miku: vaya quien diría que terminaría aquí…

-avanza hacia la puerta mientras deja tirado el folleto-

Miku: bien… hacia México…. Hacia una vida solitaria… yupiii –sarcásticamente hablando-


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 01

Tierras Extrañas, Ayuda Inesperada

"Aeropuerto Internacional de México, de mañana, apenas se reanudad actividades en la mayor parte del país, pero en un lugar tan movido como lo es este, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar, nos encontramos frente un cibercafé, se abre la puerta y salen dos hombres"

¿?: ay OH sea, tu lo sabes, si mi Daddy se entera cero Money OK? El trato aquí entre nos.

"el chico con problemas al hablar, viste ropa totalmente de marca, camisa color rosa y pantalón claro, habla mientras usa su celular mandando mensajes y tomándose fotos de el mismo sonriendo, el chico a quien se dirige viste pantalón de mezclilla, playera blanca, es mas alto que el chico "nice", y va arreglando sus lentes"

Ángel: mmm tu sabes que yo siempre cumplo el contrato Federico.

Freddy: OH sea cero cool te dije que me llames Freddy, a ver repite Fre-ddy

Ángel: mi error no hay problema, como le dije anteriormente, con su laptop controla el cibercafé, pero recuerde si la apaga no puede controlarlo. Bueno ¿y mi pago?

Freddy: toma, dime por que no lo usas en comprarte ropa?, te diré que no es nada nice que traigas esos harapos del proletariado, si quieres te llevo a un lugar bien nice e in. –hablando mas alto, para que lo noten aun mas-

"algunas mujeres turistas miraban divertidas la escena"

Ángel: no, gracias ya te he dicho que todo el dinero ya tiene su fin. Y con su permiso… -se retira- pobre niño de papi, cada vez es más difícil arreglar los errores, bueno al menos es un dinero extra.

"mientras va recorriendo el aeropuerto va revisando todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, unos policías cuidando de sus perros, los clásicos pasajeros que llegan tarde a su vuelo, una chica con cosplay de vocaloid rodeada de unos chicos, unos turistas llegando al país"

Ángel: mm todo lo de costumbre… ey ey ey ¿una chica cosplay?, ¿que hace tan lejos de la convención?, y esos no son los payasitos?

"se acerca al grupo, unos jóvenes vestidos con pantalón holgado mostrando su ropa interior, además de camisas del doble de tamaño de su cuerpo, trataban de quitarle una bolsa a la jovencita, como ya sabrán quien es, no creo pertinente repetirselo"

Va1: chale, ya te dijimos prestas o prestas.

Miku: dejen mi bolsa, malditos –hablando un español con fuerte acento japones-

Va3: chaaa ni aguanta nada… niñita rara.

Va2: mira carnal trae dinero, celular y que es esto? Una cebollota.

Miku: déjenlo malditos es mi puerro –casi a punto de llorar-

Va1: ya ya mocosa, solo presta esto y ya… -no nota que alguien esta a su espalda-

Ángel: disculpe, ¿podría dejar a la señorita en paz?

-el joven voltea a ver al intruso, no le lleva mucha estatura, pero esta con sus dos amigos piensa que todo esta a su favor-

Va1: yaa… un nerdcito, déjanos aquí con la loquita esta yaaa….. sino –mete la mano en su bolsa-

Va2: mike enséñale al nerdicto

"los vagos dejan de prestarle atención a miku, ella aprovecha y huye tomando su bolsa"

Ángel: bien, ¿y que piensas hacer?

"el vago va a sacar algo de su bolsa, cuando ángel toma su brazo y se lo tuerce, los otros dos vagos no saben k hacer y huyen"

Ángel: mucha lengua ¿no?, aquí ya todos los conocen, -lo suelta-, ¿a donde habrá ido esa cosplayera?

"lejos de ahí, miku esta descansando en una de las entradas"

Miku: -casi al llanto- odio odio este país…. Por que me mandaron aquí, lo lo bueno es que se español…. Y tengo.. –saca el monedero con dinero- dinero…

"dudosa busca algunos panfletos, todos marcan zonas turísticas, hasta después de un rato ve uno de renta de cuartos"

Miku: vaya al fin… cuarto, baño, sin Internet… no.. Necesito Internet para comunicarme con los demás.

Ángel: con ese dinero no podrás ni pagar un mes de renta.

"miku salta espantada"

Miku: pero oye, como –totalmente confundida-

Ángel: de nada

Miku: ¿Qué?

Ángel: … nada, supongo necesitas ayuda, señorita extranjera cosplay fan.

Miku: pero, ¿por que dices…?

Ángel: bueno, se que eres extranjera se nota tu acento y tu fisico, y viendo tu cosplay de seguro vas a la expo ¿no?

Miku: no es cosplay es mi ropa de diario idiota. Y no tengo tiempo para…

Ángel: ok ok, veo que de todas formas necesitas, a un guía mínimo, como veras no todos somos buenos aquí en México. –le extiende la mano-, me llamo angel ¿y tu?

Miku: grrr -molesta le golpea la mano rechazándolo-

"miku, se aleja un poco, pero luego se regresa apenada"

Miku: no es que yo, bueno…

Ángel: ok, entiendo, vaya que si eres idéntica, hasta la voz, –mas confundido el, respira hondo- primero necesito que me digas que pasa o al menos que necesitas. ¿Ya comiste? –viendo su reloj-

Miku: no.. –recuerda que en el avión no dieron nada-

Ángel: mira, iremos a donde vivo, ahí comeremos y me explicaras todo.

"salen hacia el estacionamiento, llegan a donde esta una moto algo usada"

Ángel: bien miku, espero no te moleste –le pasa un casco-

Miku: ¿iremos en eso?, ¿es al menos seguro?

Ángel: hare como que no escuche eso. –se ponen el casco-, anda sube

Miku: pero, ¿como me sostendré? –molesta y sonrojada-

Ángel: -leve sonrojo- ah perdón, puedes agarrarte de mis hombros sino te molesta.

Miku: ya que –resignada-

"emprenden la marcha, durante el camino, ángel empieza a explicarle sobre los lugares que van pasando, pasado un tiempo"

Ángel: espero ser un buen guía turístico.

Miku: al menos te diré que no eres el peor. ¿Y cuanto falta para tu casa?

Ángel: ya aquí, -llegan a una calle con casas bonitas pero algo antiguas-

Miku: ¿aquí?, parecen casas de..

Ángel: de gente adinerada, si, parecen, la de la esquina es la mía.

"una casa de menor tamaño a comparación de las del vecindario, estaciona la moto, mientras miku baja ve que la casa es modesta, 2 pisos, una puerta de madera y al lado una mas grande de metal, arriba de la de metal se ve un letrero"

Miku: Cy…ber…. Ca…fe

Ángel: deberás practicar mas tu español –abriendo la puerta grande- cibercafé el 7º Ángel, eso dice. Adelante pasa.

"al entrar, miku nota un olor a limpio no hace mucho limpiaron, de un lado ve una barra con computadoras abiertas y en la pared herramientas, cerca de ahí se ven unas maquinas que le resultan extrañas, al lado opuesto unas mesas redondas de madera cada una con 4 sillas, ve que ángel va mas al fondo y lo sigue, al adentrarse se prende la luz, observa mesas con computadoras, al menos unas 7"

Miku: esto es un Cyber.. Café?

Ángel: si, un negocio que renta computadoras y también ofrezco comida y bebidas, jajaja eso ultimo fue un extra mío. –Abre otra puerta que da a un patio, y ahí deja la moto-, bien ahora lo importante, soy ángel de la Barrera, 24 años, ingeniero. Ahora señorita hatsune, me puedes platicar de ti?-se va detrás de la barra y empieza a preparar algo-

Miku: ¿como sabes mi apellido?, ah.. ¿aquí también conocen vocaloid? –sentándose enfrente de la barra-

Ángel: en México tienes muchos fans, pero dime no se suponía que eras solo un programa? –sirviendo café en 2 tazas-

Miku: es una gran mentira –se enoja-, mis hermanos y yo…éramos explotados, siempre a la sombra.. Todo el tiempo cantando, aprendiendo idiomas, coreografías, no no teníamos vidas, eran unos –le pone la tasa enfrente, -

Ángel: anda bebe espero no este tan dulce, mientras preparo tu desayuno –detrás de el había una entrada a lo que parecía una cocina-, ¿unos huevos estarán bien?

Miku: si.., todos deseábamos libertad pero no podíamos, hasta que gracias a los mayores logramos escapar, y por motivos que no se, a cada quien fue a un país.. –Triste- a mi me toco aquí. Sola

"silencio incomodo, solo se escucha una sartén con aceite"

Ángel: bueno al menos te encontré, con ese dinero no creo k hubieras sobrevivido, y dime ¿para que querías Internet? –Cambiando el tema-

Miku: ah cierto –deja su taza, empieza sacar todas las cosas y saca un papel- meiko, me dijo que con esta dirección podríamos tener contacto, necesito decirle tanto, -se enoja- como por que me dejo con tan poco dinero, -sacando flamas de la boca-

Ángel: hehe… bueno primero desayuna, luego te ayudo con eso –le pasa un plato con 2 huevos estrellados y 2 panes-, espero te guste.

"miku empieza a desayunar, mientras angel acomoda todo el lugar, miku nota que es mucho para que el lo hiciera solo"

Miku: ¿no tienes alguien que te ayude o que? –mordiendo el pan-

Ángel: no, vivo solo.

Miku: ¿y tu familia?

Ángel: en eso nos parecemos señorita hatsune, vivo lejos de ellos

Miku: miku –bebe café-

Ángel: ¿disculpa? – acomodando un letrero fuera-

Miku: ¿eres sordo?, te doy permiso que me digas por mi nombre. –volteando al otro lado-

Ángel: eh, bueno, gracias señorita miku

Miku: solo miku, nada de señorita, que aunque no lo parezca, ya tengo 20 años -posando-

Ángel: -la mira extrañado-, ya decía yo que te veías mayor –un pan lo golpea en el rostro-

Miku: ¡¿me dices vieja?, después de que te doy permiso que me digas por mi nombre, ¿me insultas? Idiota.

Ángel: no entiendes, es que mira –se acerca-

Miku: idiota, idiota, idiotaaaaa

Ángel: los videos no mentían –vos baja- una princesita consentida… -otro pedazo de pan-

"vaya, al parecer el pobre mexicano, no contaba que esa mañana cambiaria muchas cosas, puede que sea un mal inicio, o un buen inicio, no les echare a perder la sorpresa, pero si creo tienen dudas ¿Por qué miku llego a México?, ¿Por qué se tuvieron tanta confianza?, ¿Qué hacia ángel con 2 cascos?, ¿y los demás vocaloid?, bueno todo se ira descubriendo"


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 02

Convivencia forzada, Amistad inesperada

"Casa de Ángel, poco después de la pelea con miku, vemos al pobre ángel limpiando en la barra, mientras miku paseaba por el lugar, ángel tiene manchado el rostro con restos del desayuno"

Ángel: deja término de limpiar esto. Pero dime, ¿estas segura que solo por esta pagina se pueden comunicar? –Mirando el papel que miku le había proporcionado-, en eso te puedo ayudar, pero ¿que piensas hacer después de contactarlos?

Miku: ay, dependo de lo que me digan meiko y kaito, -revisa unas mesas que solo tienen televisión-, supongo que debemos revisar, oye, ¿te falta poner algo aquí?

Ángel: van unos videojuegos, solo que en la noche los guardo, y bueno, en lo que pongo eso que te parece si revisas eso –enciende un monitor que esta en la barra y después el CPU dentro de la misma barra-, ven.

"miku se acerca a donde ángel, y revisa mientras se enciende, nota que el CPU esta abierto, posiblemente es ensamblado, el monitor es bastante amplio, en si ve que ángel sabe lo que hace"

Miku: te gusta todo esto, debe ser agradable hacer lo que uno quiera sin que lo obliguen o aten… -se entristece al decir esto ultimo-

Ángel: pero ya paso –le pone la mano en su cabello, reconfortándola- ahora están con un nuevo camino adelante, y si puedo te ayudare con todo lo que este a mi mano.

"miku se espanta y le quita la mano y le da la espalda"

Miku: i-i-idiota ¿por que esa confianza?, no sabes si me quedare aquí o me iré idiota –entre nerviosa y molesta-

Ángel: si, pero al menos en donde pueda te ayudo, veamos… -teclea la pagina en el navegador- bien entramos miku –miku voltea rápido y mira sobre el hombro algo nerviosa-, y decías de confianza. –En voz baja-

Miku: yo soy diferente debes verme como una princesa, -sacando el pecho orgullosa mientras lo decía-

Ángel: Mm bien, conectando, supongo que aquí entramos, y por cierto, ¿no toda princesa debe tener súbditos? –Aparece en la pantalla un mensaje "buffering video"-, se conecta a una cámara, -saca de una caja una camarita y la conecta al CPU colocándola de tal forma que se vean ambos-

Miku: ahora que lo dices, ¿cámara?, -se trata de arreglar- espera, espera no estoy lista

"en la pantalla aparece una ventana, se nota la torre Eiffel, meiko esta al lado con una copa de vino, alcanza a ver algo y se sorprende, hace señas a alguien"

Meiko: kaito kaito ven ven, es Miku, rápido. Miku, hola, fuiste la primera, en contactarte, ¿y quien es el? –Haciendo señas hacia ángel-

Ángel: ah. Disculpe, me llamo Ángel, y –de repente miku lo empuja a la pared casi noqueándolo-

Miku: na-nadie, solo –meiko la mira furiosa- eii, OK, es un chico mexicano, me ha ayudado, algo. –meiko sigue con la mirada- OK, OK me ha ayudado desde que llegue.

Meiko: eso veo, ¿puedes levantarlo?, kaito mira miku logro encontrar alguien que le ayudo.

"kaito aparece en la pantalla, trae una boina que coordina con su bufanda"

Kaito: hola, miku, ¿todo bien?, -Ángel se va levantando- ah hola, tu debes ser su salvador ¿no?

"miku lo ayuda levantarse, ángel sorprendido los saluda"

Ángel: si… ay… como decía ay.. Me llamo ay… Ángel… miku deja de golpearme con el codo –miku haciéndose la inocente-, estoy un poco al tanto, de todo esto, pero creo es momento privado. –acomoda a miku enfrente y se hace hacia atrás-

Kaito: caballeroso…

Meiko: bien, miku, me alegra saber que estas con bien, los demás deben estar llegando apenas o buscando como comunicarse. Tuviste la suerte de que ese angelito te ayudara.

Kaito: mira, te explicaremos ya lo del plan. Como sabes la 1era parte no tengo que repetirla, pero para recapitular, era escapar y despistar a la compañía, al estar en diferentes lugares que no tienen relación con nosotros, se les hará mas difícil rastrearnos.

Miku: eso lo se, pero ahora ¿que?, debo ir con ustedes, o ¿con quien? –angustiada-

Meiko: por el momento no podrá ser posible, todos debemos estar separados un tiempo miku. Por eso les dimos dinero, a ti te dimos…

Ángel: lo que le dieron a miku apenas le serviría para un mes de comer, pero no para renta de apartamento –atrás de ella acomodando unas cosas-

Kaito: ah, vaya. Entonces. Mm -preocupado-, ¿meiko?

Meiko: se me ocurre algo, ángel te llamas así ¿no?

Ángel: si, -revisando las cafeteras-

Meiko: sonara muy raro, pero me gustaría que miku se quedara contigo.

"al momento de decir esto miku, kaito y ángel se quedan pasmados, meiko se ve mas relajada"

Meiko: si bueno, lo que ha demostrado miku, es que te tiene confianza, y no creo seas mala persona, me gustaría saber si puedes ayudarme con eso, por favor –agacha la cabeza y obliga a kaito a hacer lo mismo-.

"miku espantada trata de decir algo, pero ángel se adelanta"

Ángel: pero, bueno, comprende lo riesgoso que suena eso. Apenas me conocen, y no creo miku este cómoda aquí, vivo solo.

Miku: meiko, ¿es en serio?

Meiko: si miku, creo que estarás segura ahí con ángel, al menos un tiempo hasta que podamos reunirnos ¿si?

Kaito: viéndolo bien, miku podría ayudarte con trabajo, apenas conseguimos eso para cada quien miku, no pensamos que seria tampoco –voltea a otro lado apunto de llorar-

Meiko: podemos confiar en ti, ¿ángel?, -abrazando a kaito-

"ángel mira a ambos hermanos mayores, obviamente han sufrido mucho estos días, ve a miku ella lo mira enojada, es difícil que ella sobreviva sola en México, piensa que ya han sufrido mucho y que el podría ayudarles, después de todo el sabe que la familia es importante"

Ángel: -respira hondo- bien, ayudare a miku en lo posible, aquí vivo solo y no tengo muchos gastos, creo podremos arreglárnoslas, claro si miku me ayuda.

"al escuchar eso, kaito y meiko se alegran, miku mira a ángel, no sabe que decirle, después de todo, ella no ha sido muy amable, mas bien todo menos amable"

Meiko: ¿miku?, ¿miku? ¿Estas de acuerdo?

"miku se da cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente hacia ángel, voltea a verlos como si nada"

Miku: -resignada- si, ya que, pero por favor, que no sea mucho tiempo, quiero que estemos todos reunidos, como antes.

Kaito: OK, bien tenemos que ir a buscar empleo, cuídense, ángel te la encargo, cuídala mucho y que trabaje bien. –kaito se sale de la visión de la cámara-

Meiko: bien, ángel ¿puedo charlar un poco con miku a solas?, ya sabes entre hermanas

Ángel: adelante, Mm ya se, tengo una idea, -rápido va a la parte de atrás a buscar algo-

Meiko: -riendo- se ve que es buena persona, tuviste mucha suerte.

Miku: -suspira- si supieras la historia, ¿cuando nos veremos de nuevo?

Meiko: Mm yo te mando correo, o mensaje aquí mismo, pero bueno, cuídate miku, trabaja como viste no tienes mucho dinero, y sabes.. No tienes mal gusto.

Miku: ¿eh? –confundida-

Meiko: nada nada, si alguien mas se comunica te lo hare saber. –corta la comunicación mientras se despide riendo-

Miku: ¿que habrá querido decir?

Ángel: aquí esta sabia que la tenia –colocando una caja enfrente de ella, sacándola de su pensamiento-

Miku: ¿que es eso?

Ángel: espera y veras

"abre la caja y hay bolsas, empieza a quitarlas y se ve una mini laptop desarmada, ángel saca sus herramientas y empieza a colocarle partes que tiene en cajas, miku atenta a lo que anda haciendo, después de un rato ángel le coloca una carátula de color similar a los ojos de miku"

Miku: ¿y esta cosita? –tomándola en sus manos y revisándola-

Ángel: bueno, según entiendo tendrás que comunicarte con tu familia en cualquier momento, así que revise que partes tenia en el almacén, las ensamble y listo, tienes tu propia laptop.

Miku: oye, pero esto ¿no es mucho?, digo no tengo como pagarte

Ángel: no hay problema, esa es mi primera laptop, y solo le agregue algunas piezas, lo importante es que tengas comunicación con ellos.

"miku iba a responderle algo pero ángel se ve muy decidido y ella busca que decir"

Miku: bien… lo tomare como tributo a tu princesa, a partir de ahora serás, serás mi súbdito. –tomando la laptop de forma rápida-

Ángel: ¿ahora seré tu súbdito?, de cuando acá…

¿?: ¿holaaaaaa angelito estas aquiii?

"una voz chillona y pesada retumba por todo el negocio, al escucharla, ángel cambia su actitud volviendo a ser serio y con rostro molesto"

Ángel: por dios ya llego.

"en la entrada se ve un auto deportivo, del cual baja una chica, pelo rubio, gafas oscuras que casi le cubrían el rostro, portaba una falda de vestir pero que se notaba había sido recortada que aunado a una blusa entallada abierta los primeros botones de arriba, lograban hacer que todo varón que pasara a su lado la mirara, unos por morbo otros por sorpresa pero cumplía su cometido, llamar la atención, al ir entrando miku la miraba y quedaba sin palabra, la chica inmediatamente iba hacia ángel, el astutamente se refugia tras su barra, la chica ríe burlonamente"

Ángel: y ahora Ivanna no que tenias trabajo? –Mostraba frialdad-

Ivanna: ¿que?, ¿no te alegra verme?, todavía de que vengo a poner algo de belleza a este negocio de quinta. –voltea a donde miku, la cual sigue asombrada de la vestimenta-

Miku: OH. Ángel, ella es… -curiosa y asombrada-

Ivanna: -interrumpe a miku- tu sabes que es delito contratar niñitas para trabajar –al tiempo que mira de reojo a miku- y además una tan poco agraciada, mejor dime y vengo yo a..

"De repente algo blanco golpea en la frente a Ivanna, se trataba de miku que enfurecida blandía su puerro como si fuera espada mientras trataba de subirse a la barra para alcanzarla mejor"

Ivanna: mocosa como te atreves –las gafas rotas en el suelo producto del golpe acertado de miku- eres una… -ángel la toma del hombro-

Ángel: te pido que te vayas, no me gusta que vengan personas a provocar problemas en MI negocio y mucho menos que insultes a mi amiga –con la otra mano sosteniendo a miku del cuello de su blusa, tuvo que treparse a la barra para interponerse-, así que te marchas o me veré en la penosa necesidad de sacarte yo mismo.

Ivanna: ¿así agradeces todo el cariño que te brindo?, defendiendo a una pecho plano sin chiste? –al momento de esto miku salta hacia ella ángel tuvo que detenerla de la cintura para evitar que ocurriera algún desastre-, tu sabes que esto no se quedara asi –señalándola-

"la rubia sumamente molesta se retira subiéndose a su auto sino antes de dedicarle un gesto nada cortes a miku y ángel"

Ángel: odio a esa tipa, que se cree de venir a menospreciar mi negocio y aun mas a insultarte.

Miku: ángel… -aun molesta-

Ángel: lo se te preguntaras que relación tengo con ella, pero fue estrictamente a distancia, ayude a su padre a reparar las computadoras de la escuela en la cual el es director, y de ahí ella ha tenido cierta fijación.

Miku: pero ángel… -algo calmada-

Ángel: si aunque fue eso hace mucho ella sigue viniendo a molestarme, ella dice que su padre me quiere en una empresa, pero no confío en nadie de esa familia.

Miku: ángel… -titubeando-

Ángel: es que el señor me trato de defraudar con el negocio por eso no deseo tener ninguna relación, con esa familia.

Miku: e-eso es muy interesante… pero ¿podrías dejar de cargarme así?

"ángel se da cuenta que todo ese rato había tenido a miku sostenida de la cintura manteniéndola elevada del suelo, al darse cuenta la suelta y miku lo golpea en el estomago con su puerro"

Miku: -volteando a otro lado- el súbdito no debe tocar a la princesa de esa forma –lo golpea 3 veces mas dejándolo en el suelo, de repente se detiene-

Ángel: -apenas logra hablar- lo, lo siento, uf –respira hondo- oye ¿que tienes?

"miku revisaba su ropa y parecía muy preocupada"

Miku: ¿en serio me veo plana y sin chiste?, pensé que ya me estaba desarrollando, y esta ropa; Siempre la he tenido me parece linda. ¿Tu que opinas? –algo sonrojada-

Ángel: -sorprendido- yo bueno… creo que si… te ves –miku ansiosa- bueno si a diferencia de cómo te dibujaban, si has… crecido –voltea a otro lado-

Miku: eh, no escuche… -sonriendo al sentirse halagada- anda no escuche.

Ángel: mira, ¿que te parece si vamos por ropa?, yo necesito comprarme algo, y podrías aprovechar para comprarte algo tu,

Miku: ¡¿estas insinuando que mi ropa se ve mal? –mostrando cara furiosa y moviendo el puerro de forma amenazante-

Ángel: ¡no!, nada de eso, sino no creo que desees estar todo el rato con la misma, ropa.

Miku: vaya el súbdito tiene buenas ideas, ¿pero el dinero?

Ángel: prometí que te cuidaría, eso es parte del trato, y antes de que digas algo, me serviría algo de ayuda aquí –anticipando a lo que miku pensó-

Miku: gr ya no puedo decir nada eso, OK, aceptare tu propuesta, -baja la voz- además necesito ropa interior…

Ángel: ¿dijiste algo? –acercándose a ella-

Miku: -totalmente roja- ¡idiotaaaa! –Asesta un golpe directo al rostro de ángel dejándolo semi noqueado en el suelo- eh… ángel?

Ángel: una pequeña…. Princesita, en que me he metido.

"creo que esta convivencia podría ser algo catastrófica, mas para el pobre ángel, pero aun a pesar de todo, ya ha nacido una amistad, simple casualidad?, el destino? No lo se, y mucho menos nuestro protagonistas, solo saben que estarán juntos por un buen de tiempo, será el suficiente? O terminara todo antes de realmente afianzar sus lazos de amistad?, yo como el narrador ya se las respuestas, pero no deseo decirlas seria poco etico, bien esperemos a ver que les depara el futuro"


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 03

Coraza Caída, Verdad Mostrada

"Plaza Galerías DF, Tarde, una hora después del "incidente" en el negocio de ángel, vemos a ángel y miku estacionando la motocicleta, miku revisaba constantemente a ángel de reojo, cada vez que ángel volteaba ella se volteaba mirando hacia otro lado, ya casi llegando a la entrada…."

Ángel: ¿por que tan preocupada? –tratando de adivinar que piensa- te dije que soy resistente –dándose 3 golpes en el pecho-

Miku: no es eso –apenada por el incidente, miraba hacia dentro, muchas personas dentro y lo peor muchas parejas-, diablos, ¿Por qué tanta gente?

Ángel: ah no recordaba, en esta fecha se termino el ciclo escolar, muchas familias vienen a los restaurantes, cines y lugares de aquí a celebrar a los egresados.

Miku: egre.. egresa.. Egresados?, es decir que salieron de sus estudios, ¿no? Pero hay muchos.

Ángel: si, bueno es que en esta ocasión se juntaron, la de universitarios, y educación básica, y como aquí es lugar popular, solo espero que la tienda a donde vamos no este tan llena.

Miku: -algo asustada- no, ¿Seria mejor venir otro día?, hay mucha gente.

Ángel: ya vinimos, así que aprovechemos el viaje, no te separes ¿OK? –la toma de la mano y avanza-

"miku se sorprende bastante, pero como la tomo desprevenida avanza junto con el, mirando a todos lados"

Miku: -voz baja y mas nerviosa- creerán que somos pareja, debo soltarme, -mira a ángel de reojo, esta tranquilo inclusive pareciera estar disfrutando esto, nota cierto aire de seguridad, miku no puede evitar sonrojarse, finalmente da un suspiro mientras lo mira de nuevo- solo, por esta ocasión –empieza a caminar a su paso-

"la pareja llegan al lugar indicado, se trata de una tienda de ropa, bastante grande, al ir pasando miku nota que no hay tanta gente dentro, pero al voltear a su izquierda ve una gran fila en donde se hacen los cobros"

Ángel: -apenado- jaja mis cálculos fallaron, bueno creo que podemos tomarnos un tiempo en elegir las prendas para ver si se despeja un poco, ¿no lo crees? –apenas nota que la sostenía de la mano, la suelta mientras suelta una risa nerviosa- jeje perdón bueno es que, mira jaja la costumbre.

Miku: -lo mira extrañado- ¿costumbre?, -algo molesta-, de seguro siempre andas agarrandole la mano a todas las chicas, ¿verdad? –colocándose enfrente de el en actitud acusadora-

Ángel: ¿eh? No, no es eso, mira –asustado por la reacción de miku- es que tengo una hermana menor y siempre que vengo –miku mirando a otro lado no convencida-

Miku: OK, OK, no es para tanto, vamos primero por lo tuyo,

Ángel: lo mío es rápido, necesito un traje y dos pantalones, pasemos por aquí

"llegan a la zona de caballeros, ahí ángel escoge rápido el par de pantalones de mezclilla, pero cuando iba a escoger un traje gris rayado, miku se lo quita"

Miku: ¿en serio?, ¿piensas comprarte este?

Ángel: bueno, es de buen precio, creo quedaría con las camisas que tengo en casa.

"miku agita la cabeza cerrando los ojos, mete el traje donde estaba, y empieza buscar donde están otros trajes mas elegantes"

Miku: dime, ¿que color de camisas tienes en casa? Ah y también que corbatas usas.

Ángel: -extrañado- bueno, tengo blancas, azul clara, una color vino, de corbatas rojas y….

Miku: ya, ya entendí, por dios, ¿los hombres no saben de combinar? un traje mas oscuro- a ver pruébatelo –se lo pasa-

Ángel: bien..

"empieza a probárselo enfrente de un espejo, mientras miku va por unas corbatas y las empieza aponer en ángel para ver si combinan"

Ángel: mucho mejor, la talla seria una mas grande pero lo demás esta bien. ¿Pero tantas corbatas?

Miku: -con 2 camisas, 3 corbatas y el traje- necesitas diferentes camisas y corbatas, que queden con el traje, debes aprender de eso.

"se acerca un dependiente de la tienda que justo se había desocupado"

Dependiente: buenas tardes si desea señor puedo mostrarle, -mira que miku ayuda a ángel-, ah vaya creo que su pareja ya lo anda ayudando, si necesita algo puede preguntarnos –se retira-

"ángel y miku se quedan mirando hacia el dependiente por un tiempo, luego voltean a verse, ambos sonrojados, empiezan a reír nerviosamente, después un silencio incomodo"

Ángel: bueno, creo que ya es todo para mi ¿no? –Tomando la ropa- vamos.. por lo tuyo entonces –tardando en hablar y evita ver a miku al rostro-

Miku: si, vamos –nerviosa mirando hacia el suelo-

"llegan al fin a la zona de mujeres y miku al ver la ropa parece olvidar lo que acaba de pasar y empieza a revisar distintos modelos, busca especialmente faldas, blusas, unos zapatos botas y directamente se va al probador, dejando a ángel que piense lo que paso-

Ángel: al menos no es tan mala como trato de aparentar, -hablando solo-, puede que así todo esto de cuidarla no sea tan

"en ese momento se apagan las luces, varios clientes gritan, ángel piensa que es un apagón, pero después escucha un disparo"

Ángel: esto, no puede ser, -recuerda que miku esta dentro del probador- miku!

"miku se encontraba quitándose la ropa para cuando ocurrió el apagón, muy asustada saca la cabeza del vestidor buscando ayuda, de repente una sombra pasa enfrente de ella metiéndola a la fuerza al pequeño cuarto"

Miku: suéltame suéltame –forcejeando- allá esta mi –no sabe que decir-

Ángel: calma miku, soy yo, no hables fuerte –abrazándola- al parecer están tratando de asaltar la tienda, no debemos salir –poniéndole unos dedos en los labios para callarla-

Miku: ¿siempre ocurre esto?, vaya país tienes

Ángel: no siempre, -piensa los posibilidades, podría salir y ver la forma de ayudar, ve a miku, en la oscuridad apenas es visible su rostro, asustada en país extraño- no, no te dejare sola –la sigue abrazando-

Miku: ¿Qué te pasa? –al principio estaba asustada, pero al estar con ángel- ¿Qué haremos?, si nos descubren, podrían, podrían –se nota mas miedo en ella-

Ángel: pasaran por mi antes de que te hagan algo, espera viene alguien.

"se ve una luz de linterna, un joven no muy alto pasa revisando cuarto por cuarto, lleva en su mano un bat, ángel coloca a miku en la esquina y le dice que espere y se pone cerca de la entrada, al momento de que el chavo mueve la puerta para entrar ángel se lanza hacia el tumbándolo y quitándole el bat en el proceso, ángel tiene miedo pero hay alguien a quien debe proteger, el nunca fue alguien violento pero eso no significa que no sepa defenderse, en el suelo el asaltante empieza a golpearlo, pero eso no importa el corresponde al igual, el asaltante se levanta y trata de huir, no puede dejarlo ir, ¿si tiene cómplices?, salta hacia el y lo apresa en un movimiento al cuello, el chico trata de luchar pero no puede empieza a perder la conciencia hasta que queda desmayado, ángel lo deja en el suelo y va a donde miku"

Ángel: -jadeando- ja ja y decían que esas practicas ah ah, de lucha libre no servirian, -entra al cuarto- ¿estas bien miku?

Miku: si –lo abraza- pero tu, ¿no te golpeo mucho? Tus lentes se estropearon –revisando muy preocupada-

Ángel: si, no te preocupes estos lentes siempre les pasa algo, pero ahora…

"se prenden todas las luces y vuelve la música de fondo de la tienda, pero se escucha una voz de los alto parlantes"

Señorita: disculpen las molestias, la situación se encuentra bajo control, a las personas que fueron molestadas o robadas se les ruega que pasen a caja donde se les regresaran sus pertenencias, a nuestros demás clientes se les invita a que sigan sus actividades de forma normal, y como disculpa de parte de la empresa, se les brindara un 15% de descuento en su compra, y de nuevo se les ruega que nos disculpen por la molestia causada

Ángel: vaya todo con tal de que no le levanten demandas pero eso es bueno ¿no? Ya no será tanto gasto.

"mira a miku, pero de repente se da cuenta, miku no trae mas ropa que la interior, algo pequeña de color negro, trata de evitar no ver pero es demasiado tarde, miku se da cuenta también y se pone toda roja con lagrimas en los ojos"

Ángel: miku espera no, no era mi intención

Miku: vete –lo empuja afuera- yo te aviso, así que espérame afuera –le hace señas con la mano-

Ángel: vaya –saliendo del probador- pensé que me golpearía, ah cierto nuestro amigo –mira al asaltante noqueado- si solo es un jovencito

"jala al asaltante y llama a un dependiente, el a su vez trae a un policía que se lo lleva si no antes de tomar su declaración, después de eso ángel solo esperaba a miku, pasados 10 minutos sale miku muy feliz con varias cosas"

Miku: vámonos, ya saque suficiente por hoy.

Ángel: creo que me hubiera gustado mas que nos asaltaran –pensando en su cartera-

Miku: anda ángel vamos –lo jala de la mano casi arrastrándolo-

"ya en caja empieza la cuenta y acomodan todo y ángel realiza el pago, miku trata de aportar algo pero ángel no se lo permite, alegando que el tuvo la idea, miku se ve algo molesta, y viendo que tardaran en que salga"

Miku: regreso rápido ángel, por favor llevas las bolsas, te veo en la entrada.

Ángel: pero miku oye espera, -miku se aleja sonriendo-, creo que esto no me gustara.

"pasado el rato, ángel sale con todas las bolsas, apenas puede con sus manos"

Ángel: ahora ¿donde estará? -localiza la espalda de miku, parece sostener algo- ¡Ey miku acá! –se acerca a ella-

"miku se voltea y en mano trae algo, un par de crepas grandes"

Ángel: -extrañado- ¿y eso miku?

"miku le ofrece uno casi chocándolo en su rostro, se ve muy apenada"

Miku: no habíamos comido, y bueno, es que yo… -sigue sonrojándose- anda anda cómelo –no puede mirarlo al rostro-

Ángel: quisiera, pero como veras –le muestra las bolsas- estoy ocupado.

Miku: -se mira enojada- te dije que comieras mas no que lo agarraras, yo te lo iré dando –voz baja y entrecortada-

"ángel sonríe y muerde un poco de la crepa, miku lo mira aliviada mientras ella muerde su crepa."

Ángel: mm chocolate y plátano rico, y dime miku ahora a donde vamos, ya compramos –toma un tiempo para masticar- zapatos un traje, un vestido, pantalones, faldas el perfume que discretamente colocaste en las cosas. –miku se ríe-, las playeras y las blusas.

Miku: esto… tengo todo, solo me faltaría.. Una piyama y ropa –baja la voz mucho- interior.

Ángel: te escuche, bueno, además creo era obvio, pero, ay, no se donde podríamos –miku lo calla y le muestra una tienda desde la entrada ya se ve distintos tipos de ropa interior y ropa para dormir- ah, ahí bueno yo creo que te esperare –da la vuelta pero miku lo toma del cuello de la ropa-

Miku: debes venir conmigo, no voy a pasar por esto sola.

Ángel: pero yo, como crees que voy a entrar a ahí

"5 minutos después, vemos a ángel en la entrada parado con las bolsas y su crepa en la boca mientras miku busca entre los modelos y es asesorado por una mujer que se comporta de forma felina moviendo su voluptuoso cuerpo a cada frase que dice"

Asesora: si yo creo que este te quedaría bien –colocando a la altura de los pechos- OH vaya ay un problema este modelo no te quedara

Miku: -ofendida- ¡¿dice que tengo pecho pequeño?

Asesora: no amor, este modelo te quedaría apretado, y quien te ha dicho plana, tienes un pecho bonito, los extremos no son buenos –entra a buscar otros modelos dejando a miku en una nube de felicidad-

Miku: vez vez ángel, la señorita dice que no soy plana –brincando feliz-

Ángel: fadie Fido que juedas fedo flano –hablando con la crepa en la boca-

Miku: habla bien –le quita lo restante de la crepa y se lo come-

Ángel: nadie dijo que fueras pecho plano, solo la tonta esa Ivanna, hasta te dije que te veías mas madura a como te mostraban en los dibujos.

Miku: -se sonroja- bueno, no necesitas exagerar. –miraba a otro lado jugando con su pelo-

"de repente la asesora le pone una prenda muy reveladora a la altura de sus pechos, ángel lo mira y se pone rojo como tomate y miku también mientras le reclama a la asesora, entran a seguir probando"

Asesora: jijiji, pensé que necesitarías algo para sorprender a tu novio

Miku: -ofendida- no es mi novio.

Asesora: jijiji, si si claro, aquí esta este modelo te queda.

"termina de comprar lo necesario y miku va a pagar, pero ángel llega y paga el, algunas de las chicas miran a miku de forma celosa y otras riendo, miku toma las bolsas y jala a ángel para salir lo mas pronto de ahí"

Miku: -jalándolo de la mejilla- ¿por que tenias que pagar eso?, es muy penoso que un chico le compre eso a una mujer.

Ángel: te dije que yo pagaría estas compras, y yo cumplo lo que prometo, además quedaste en que me ayudarías en el local así que con eso seria el pago.

Miku: ya veras, estando yo ahí, el negocio subirá como las nubes, después de todo –da una vuelta en sus talones y mira a ángel guiñando el ojo- quien puede resistirse a esta belleza.

Ángel: -se queda sin habla- eh, bueno –mejillas rojas- creo que nadie.

"miku se voltea sonriendo, y revisa que no se le olvide nada, dentro de una viene una cajita con una nota: /regalo de la tienda, se que podrás ocuparlo algún día con ese jovencito/, miku revisa el contenido y se pone sumamente roja"

Ángel: ¿un regalo por tu compra?, ¿que fue?

Miku: -guarda la caja y saca su puerro- nada nada no veas –usa su puerro para mantener a ángel a la raya- vete vete.

Ángel: -sonríe- Mm anda déjame ver.

"miku huye agitando su puerro para alejar a ángel el cual va siguiéndola en plan de molestarla, llegando hasta el estacionamiento, se ven felices aun a pesar de lo malo que les paso. Vaya, ¿quien diría que lo que inicio con un asalto terminaría de esta forma?, al parecer los nervios de apenas conocerse ya han ido desapareciendo, mostrándose de una forma mas natural entre ellos, ¿será un buen indicio?, ¿Qué será lo que obtuvo de regalo miku?, ¿alguna vez ángel dejara que miku pague algo?, creo que tendrán que esperar mas para poder obtener alguna respuesta"


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 04

Casa – Hogar, Responsabilidad – Beneficio

"Nos encontramos por una de las calles de la capital mexicana, como cualquier día, en este día hay muchos niños de uniforme de gala celebrando con sus familias"

Niño: mami, ¿me compraras la nueva consola si, si?

Madre: si, mi querubín, ¿cual es? –Revisando el aparador de juguetes-

Niño elegante: la BoxAdvance 5000, ahí esta mami, mira tiene el nuevo juego soldados caídos en combate, en ese puedes..

"el niño explica a su madre la cual al voltear observa pasar una moto donde van nuestros protagonistas, llamando la atención y no por la belleza de la chica que va en la moto, sino por la exagerada cantidad de bolsas que lleva balanceando el piloto"

M: se va a la izquierda.

"ángel trata de mantener el equilibrio, pasan cerca de unos policías, los cuales le hacen la señal de "siga" mientras sonríen burlonamente, ángel algo sonrojado agradece pero con ello casi se le caen las bolsas haciendo que tenga que maniobrar de forma rápida, aun así llegaron vivos a su destino"

Miku: vaya cada vez me sorprendes mas, -bajando de la moto y le quita unas bolsas a ángel- anda te ayudo. Oye, ¿no es muy tarde para abrir el negocio?

Ángel: nof daf flientefa –trae las llaves en la boca, miku ríe y se las quita para abrir la puerta- gracias, digo la clientela entre semana siempre es mayor en la tarde y como te dije por las graduaciones toda la mañana estará vacía, esperemos lleguen ahorita, mientras aprovechare y te mostrare como trabajaremos juntos –al decir eso un pequeño sobresalto en ambos-

Miku: conmigo ya veras –se imagina ella atendiendo gentilmente y dando ordenes con el negocio, todos los clientes felices y ángel se acerca abrazándola- no, no ¿como pensé eso?

"ángel ya estaba dentro, miku se da unas palmadas en el rostro y lo alcanza"

Ángel: bien, empecemos, ofrecemos 3 servicios básicos, renta de computadoras, cafetería y renta de videojuegos. A eso agrégale…

"da una explicación sencilla sobre el manejo del negocio, miku va anotando en una libretita que ángel le proporciono, atenta a lo que va diciendo, deseosa de ayudar en esto, después de todo, el la ha ayudado, vaya ¿por que la ayudado así nada mas?"

Miku: ángel, dime por que me has ayudado –su cara muestra curiosidad y tristeza-

Ángel: bueno, yo creo que cualquiera..

Miku: la verdad ángel, dímela –con el puerro en mano, pero no es eso lo que convence a ángel sino el rostro que se lo pide.

Ángel: bueno, -sonríe- solo por que lo pides de esa forma –va hacia la cafetera y prepara 2 cafés, le da el suyo a miku-, como notaras esta casa vivo solo yo, bueno ya ahora tu también, pero originalmente yo vivía con mi familia, y esta casa junto con las otras vecinas eran de una tía, Vicky se llamaba….

Miku: siento escucharlo, pero… eso.. ¿Que? –Tratando de ver como reconfortarlo le frota torpemente el puerro en el hombro-

Ángel: para ese momento, yo estaba en penúltimo semestre de mi Tecnológico, había logrado llegar hasta ahí aun a pesar de ser un estudiante becado gracias a mi tía.

Miku: pero, ¿tu familia no te apoyaba?, ¿o como? –Bebiendo su taza de café-

Ángel: mi familia me trataba de apoyar, pero tenían que pensar en mis hermanitas, nuestra familia no era pobre pero no podíamos gastar de mas, -toma café- por ello hice mi mayor esfuerzo en mantener la beca.

"en ese momento llegan unos niños vestidos de gala pidiendo como locos jugar, los lleva su madre, ángel pausa la conversación y atiende a los clientes, miku observa tomando su café"

Miku: entonces sabe lo que es trabajar duro, buena cualidad

Ángel: ¿cualidad de quien? -pasando a la barra y anotando algo en la computadora- veamos pidieron 1 hora… OK, ¿en que íbamos?

Miku: me dijiste de tu beca y que esta casa era de tu tía, pero eso que tiene que ver

Ángel: jaja todo lleva un orden, en ultimo semestre realice un proyecto, que al parecer les gusto mucho, me dieron una cantidad monetaria y la oportunidad de ir a EU a continuar con el proyecto, como veras, no lo acepte.

Miku: pero ¿por que? –bebía mas café y aumentando su curiosidad-

Ángel: bien, como te dije pienso mucho en mis hermanitas, y por ese tiempo deseaban seguir estudiando arte, para mis padres era un gasto muy fuerte, un hijo en el extranjero y dos niñas en escuela privada. Así que decidí darles mi beca monetaria a ellas, termine mi escuela sin trabajo y sin proyecto. Ahí fue cuando mi tía decidió ayudarme otra vez.

Miku: -se quedo son café, ángel le sirve mas y galletas- la dueña original de esta casa.

"llegan un grupo de hombres jóvenes, saludan a ángel y piden unas computadoras, cuando ángel empieza a atenderlos uno de ellos trata de entablar conversación con miku, ella lo ignora y ángel lo aleja de ella regañándolo, regresa a con miku"

Ángel: te lo dije empezaran a llegar. Bien, mi tía me recibió con todo gusto aquí, vivía ya sola, ahí supe que ella tenia problemas con su ex esposo, el maldito fue quitándole todo a través de los años, hasta que solo esto quedo, eso hizo mella en su salud, hasta que no pudo mas, y como supondrás en su herencia me dejo esto. –Respira hondo y mira hacia una planta que tiene en la entrada-

Miku: entonces, ¿es por ella que me deseas ayudar?

Ángel: seria fácil decirte eso, pero sabes.., yo creo que era el destino que te encontrara y ayudara –la despeina con su mano-

Miku: oye –sonrojada- espera –defendiéndose-

"llegan un grupo mayor de personas, unos se sientan en las mesas de café, otros piden computadoras y videojuegos, ángel le dice a miku que le toca ayudar, acomodándose el pelo ella se encarga de los chicos de juegos, mientras tanto ángel de la zona de cafetería"

Ángel: -voz baja- eso que dije es la verdad, pero… hay algo más, o al menos eso creo.

Miku: -atendiendo, igual en voz baja- no me equivoque en confiar en el… o ¿habrá sido otra cosa?

"a partir de esa conversación, el negocio estuvo muy lleno todo el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, salvo algunos errores de miku, todo fluyo de forma natural, ahora son las 11pm , miku se muestra mas cansada que ángel, entra a la cocina donde el esta limpiando los trastes"

Miku: ya se fueron los últimos niños, tendré que lavarme el pelo después de esto –pasaba un pedazo de tela por su pelo el cual tenia unas manchas de colores- auuhhh –bostezo largo- no es tan fácil como pensé.

Ángel: uno se acostumbra, mírame ya manejo todo bien, excepto los puerros voladores –voltea hacia miku revelando un ojo morado- te dije que la señorita solo quería vendernos un plan telefónico.

Miku: ¿vistiéndose así?, además, yo protegía los intereses del negocio, no es bueno que vean al dueño del lugar coqueteando con otras chicas auuuhhh –bostezo-.

Ángel: todos aquí saben que soy soltero y creo

Miku: y creo que ahora verán que vivo aquí –empuja a ángel para mojar el trapo- y que eso es una gran falta de respeto a tu inquilina que coquetees enfrente de ella.

Ángel: eso no tiene coherencia –miku limpia las manchas de su pelo y bosteza aun mas- ya sabia que aguantabas mucho miku, el cambio de horario te afecta, vayamos a dormir.

Miku: pensé que nunca dirías eso, ¿y donde dormiré?

Ángel: sígueme te mostrare lo que falto de la casa, -carga las bolsas-

"la conduce a unas escaleras, en el descanso de estas la pared se ve muy nueva, ángel le explica que ahí era una de las uniones al resto de la casa, llegando al 2º piso nota que hay 3 puertas"

Ángel: recuerda, esta –puerta gruesa- es el baño, tiene ducha y tina así que no te sentirás tan alejada a como era en Japón, la de acá da a un balcón encima del patio donde deje la moto, y aquí –abre puerta- es mi cuarto

"un cuarto espacioso, dentro al centro una cama matrimonial, a su izquierda un closet de madera, a la derecha un sillón y enfrente, al lado de la puerta un mueble con televisión"

Miku: ohh genial –rápido se lanza al closet, al abrirlo nota mucho espacio libre- se nota que no compras mucha ropa –se dedica a acomodar su ropa al extremo contrario de la de ángel-

Ángel: de tu lado hay un cajón vacío, úsalo para bueno tu sabes.

Miku: gracias, Mm aprovecho y acomodo tu ropa.. ¿Que nunca has abierto aquí? –mueve las playeras, camisas, dobla los pantalones-

Ángel: bueno miku, pásame la cobija de ahí, yo te dejo aquí, ¿OK?

Miku: ¿como? –deja de arreglar- me dejaras sola?

Ángel: no creo correcto que tu y yo… compartamos un cuarto… -saca una almohada y una colcha- yo dormiré allá abajo, ¿OK? Buenas..

"miku se acerca a ángel, le quita las cosas y lo empuja fuera del cuarto"

Miku: cuando.. te diga, puedes pasar, ni se te ocurra antes –cierra la puerta tras el-

"ángel se queda afuera, totalmente confundido"

Ángel: bueno.. –Piensa un poco- ¿por que siempre me dejo mandar por ella?, ¿será que lo que me decían en casa se hizo realidad? ¿seré un hombre que no se defiende de una frágil mujer?

"ángel seguía preguntándose a si mismo sobre el nuevo sentido de su vida, pero de pronto, la puerta se abre lentamente"

Miku: pa-pasa….

Ángel: -lo saco de sus pensamientos- con permiso

"al entrar nota que miku esta sentada en la cama viendo la televisión trataba de no prestarle atención a el. Lleva una piyama que consta de pantalón y camisa color azul claro, muy holgada"

Miku: tienes muchos canales, acuéstate ahí –señala el sillón, esta acondicionado como cama"

Ángel: pero miku te digo que no es correcto.

Miku: por.. por mi no hay problema, pero –saca su puerro como espada- si te te quieres sobrepasar yo, yo.. –ángel toma el puerro y lo coloca al lado-

Ángel: lo se.. pagare pagare, todo el día me lo has dicho auuhhh –bostezo- ah gracias por todo hoy –va hacia el closet-

Miku: ya te dije que la que te debe dar las gracias soy yo, des pues de todo tu me has ayudado mas –voltea a ver a ángel, saca una ropa de sus cajones-

Ángel: eso ya déjalo, no voltees me pondré mi piyama, rayos no la uso hace mucho tiempo, a ver si me queda –se va quitando la ropa-

Miku: -miku ya dentro de la cama- ¿no lo usabas?, ¿pues como dormías?

Ángel: pues dependiendo de lo que alcanzara –se queda en boxer- a veces con ropa, con pantalón, o muchas veces solo en boxer o desnudo.

Miku: ¡¿des desnudo? Pero como se te –voltea a verlo, lo ve de espaldas colocándose un short, pero alcanza a notar su boxer negro, su espalda ancha se nota mas así, sigue observándolo mientras se pone una playera usada, cuando termina miku rápidamente voltea a la televisión, trata de calmarse-

Ángel: pues viviendo solo un hombre tiene mucha libertad, miku, ¿no son muchas cobijas? Te veo acalorada –señalándole su rostro rojo-

Miku: -se metía mas en la cama- no es nada…anda ya déjame ver la televisión.

Ángel: jeje ok, su majestad miku -hace reverencia-

"pasa un tiempo, donde solo se escucha el ruido proveniente de la televisión, alguno que otro comentario de parte de ambos, pasa una película romántica, miku decide verla por completo, terminando un silencio incomodo, de repente miku habla"

Miku: ángel, no deberías ser tan abierto con todos, creo podría, revertirte.

Ángel: no eres la primera que me lo dice, pero vaya, yo solo hablo así con personas que quiero –miku se sorprende- pero contigo, digamos que fue extraño sentí que podía contarte todo, -voltea a verla- gracias por escucharme.

Miku: -lo mira- no, gracias a ti por tenerme la confianza, -bosteza- si quieres mañana hablamos mas, ¿OK?

Ángel: hecho, pero descansa miku, ya es hora de dormir,

Miku: es una promesa,

"ambos jóvenes tratan de dormir, pasa mas rato. Y aun no lo logran, constantemente trataban de verse pero siempre lo evitaban"

Miku: ángel… despierto?

Ángel: si, supongo es difícil dormir en cama ajena ¿no?, puedo ir por algo de leche tibia

Miku: oye no es necesario

"ángel se levanta y le da golpecito con el puerro en la frente a miku"

Ángel: eres mi inquilina y nueva amiga, seria descortés no traértelo. –sale del cuarto-

"miku sonríe y se levanta rápido para cambiar sus almohadas"

Miku: solo por que esta más cómoda –observa solo esta ella en el cuarto- , ¿por que me doy explicaciones? –se acuesta de nuevo-

"pasa tiempo y regresa ángel con 2 vasos, le pasa uno a miku, ambos beben y se acomodan, miku por el cansancio del día, el cambio de horario empezó a sentir los efectos de la bebida, que extrañamente si la relajaba, mira a ángel el sigue despierto, apenas logra decir "hasta mañana" cuando cae dormida"

Ángel: jaja nadie resiste la leche tibia, hasta mañana… mi princesa miku –se acomoda y se duerme-

"hemos llegado al final del primer día, vaya si que han hecho avances, ya miku vio que esta segura y a salvo, pero no todo es fácil, ángel un joven solitario que le gusta ayudar a las personas, pero, ¿no será que el es quien necesita ayuda?, siempre he pensado que el destino nos pone ayudas en el camino, solo es nuestra decisión tomarlas o ignorarlas"


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 05

Familia-Pasado Familia-Presente Familia-Futuro

"Al día siguiente, estamos en el cuarto, vemos la cama toda revuelta, por un lado un pequeño pie se asoma y del otro lado un mechón de pelo azul largo, un despertador suena"

Miku: augh –molesta- ángel apaga eso… -trata de cubrirse-

"pasan 5min y el despertador sigue, miku no soporta y se levanta para apagar el despertador, su piyama esta desabrochada y el pantalón mal acomodado, revisa el sillón y ve la cobija doblada"

Miku: ¿a donde habrá ido ángel?, mmm ¿estará ya en el negocio?

"mira el lugar, se acomoda el pelo en una sola coleta y sale del cuarto, escucha un pequeño ruido y ve que viene del patio, sale al balcón y mira hacia el patio, ángel se encuentra arreglando el jardín, hay pocas plantas pero todas bien cuidadas"

Miku: ah se levanto antes que yo, debe ser difícil vivir solo –siguiéndolo con la mirada-

"ángel trae un pants gris y una playera ambos se notan sucios y muy gastados, no se ha dado cuenta de que lo observan, de pronto parece que ya termino su trabajo ahí, se quita la playera y estira su cuerpo voltea hacia el balcón, mira a miku-

Ángel: hola miku, ¿dormiste bien? –Usa su playera para limpiarse el sudor-

Miku: -callada mirándolo-

Ángel: ¡hey miku! Despierta dormilona

Miku: ¿eh? –Sale de su trance, con un sonrojo en las mejillas-¿todo bien?

Ángel: mira todavía debo limpiar enfrente de la entrada –se pone la playera-, me gustaría que me ayudaras tendiendo tu cama y si quieres el baño ya deberá estar listo, yo me baño después de ti. –Entra a la casa-

Miku: OK, -va al cuarto aun confundida - ¿que, que paso ahí? –Molesta- es su culpa por andar de exhibicionista y y… -revisa en su mente ciertas escenas- Pero… feo no es, mejor arreglo…

"por extraño que parezca, todo el cuarto ya estaba arreglado, al parecer miku arreglo todo mientras tenia su pequeña auto-discusión"

Miku: eh, -sonriendo nerviosa- Vaya, creo que debo bañarme…

"miku entra a bañarse, mientras en la entrada con ángel barriendo"

Ángel: espero vea cual es el agua caliente y el agua fría –mientras va barriendo su entrada-, Mm... ahora, ¿que preparare para el desayuno?, ah ya se, tomas ya debe haber abierto su restaurante, pediré su especialidad.

"Pasado un tiempo, entra a la casa para irse a bañar, cuando entra al cuarto observa a miku ya arreglada, trae un pants azul y con una playera de algodón blanca, lo cual delinea aun mas su figura"

Ángel: ah miku –la observa, el pants es algo pegado excepto en las pierna- ¿estuvo bien el baño?

Miku: si, -acomodando su pelo en forma de cola de caballo, ve a ángel- oye…. ¿Me veo bien? –Mirando a otro lado apenada- es que, no se si ponerme esto… para el trabajo.

Ángel: eh, yo creo… que si, te ves muy bien miku, ideal para estar en casa y el trabajo –toma su toalla y sale rápido- se ve bien con cualquier cosa –sonrojado-

"miku se queda algo sorprendida y se dirige a la cocina para esperarlo, mientras decide limpiar y acomodar el negocio, tiempo después, suena un ruido repetitivo que llama su atención"

Miku: ¿una alarma?, -empieza a buscar y ve que el sonido proviene de su laptop- ¿que será?

"al abrirla, nota que estaba en modo de espera, la pagina de contacto esta abierta y se ven 2 cámaras conectadas, en una de ellas se veía a Rin y len, mientras que la otra se observa a Miki"

Miku: ¡son ellos! –Conecta su cámara, y esta aparece debajo de las otras dos- Rin len Miki hola –hablando en japonés sumamente emocionada-

Len: miku oneechan, hola, al fin apareces –el joven rubio trae camisa azul y chaleco café, con un gorro de mismo color, habla japonés pero con acento alemán-

Rin: len te dije que hablaras correctamente –empujando a su hermano Rin se coloca al centro de su cámara, trae un vestido blanco con flores pequeñas y un saco café que coordina con su hermano-

Miki: ya ya chicos, ustedes siempre como niños –Miki hablando japonés con algunas palabras en español, ella lleva puesto un suéter blanco- y tu miku, ¿como te va?

Miku: yo bueno, pues miren….

"los vocaloid comentan los por menores de sus respectivas aventuras de escape"

Len: y te forzó a vivir con el, pero si será… -algo molesto-

Rin: ¿no escuchaste?, el amablemente la ha ayudado, no eres nada romántico

"len y Rin empiezan a pelearse provocando que salgan de la cámara, miku y Miki solo sonríen ante este hecho"

Miku: entonces, Miki tu lograste encontrar un departamento de señoritas en España, y mañana tienes cita de trabajo, vaya la chica tímida le sentó bien vivir sola.

Miki: y mira quien lo dice, tu ya tienes novio y casa, -tapándose la boca para contener la risa-

Miku: ¿otra vez con eso?, no es nada mío –sonrojada y mordiendo el cable de sus audífonos-

Rin: pero podría pasar, oye oye preséntalo ¿si? –empujando la cabeza de su gemelo hacia abajo-

Miki: buena idea, así podríamos dar visto bueno, aunque meiko ya dijo que era agradable.

Miku: ¿cuando hablaron con meiko?

Rin: -ahorcando a su hermano- ayer, nos comento que fuiste la primera en llegar, y nada mas, nos dijo que ella y kaito ya tienen trabajo.

Miki: si, y además platicaron con los padres adoptivos de ellos dos.

Miku: ¿adoptivos?

Len: -zafándose de su hermana- si, mira, cuando llegamos a Alemania,, estuvimos vagando, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde vivir.

Rin: la 1era noche no logramos encontrar nada, así que entramos a un hogar comunitario.

Len: ahí una pareja, se encontraba ayudando a los necesitados, al vernos decidieron ayudarnos.

Rin: fueron muy amables, y pues ahora nos ves vivimos en su casa y planean adoptarnos, y meiko ya hablo con ellos.

Miku: me alegro que tengan suerte. Pero aun así no les presentare a ángel –cruza sus brazos y voltea a un lado-

"en ese momento ángel va bajando las escaleras, lleva puesto pantalón azul con una sudadera gris, lleva las toallas que usaron, miku espantada observa como pasa enfrente de la cámara"

Rin: ¿el es?

Miku: etto.. Es que…. –resignada- si es el.

Miki: jeje vaya bueno no es feo como lo describías, anda llámalo

Rin: se ve que es algo mayor que tu miku.

Len: solo por que se ve mayor no significa que sea mas confiable.-vuelve a discutir con Rin-

Miku: -apenada y molesta- ¿si los presento prometen dejar de molestarme?

"sus hermanos asienten, miku resignada se levanta y va por ángel que esta en la cocina"

Ángel: hola, oye veo que se conectaron mas, ¿escuchaste la alarma? Sonara siempre que haya alguien conectado en esa pagina –revisando el refrigerador- Mm el desayuno me lo van a traer, es algo típico de México.

Miku: si, gracias, bueno… es que –volteaba a otro lado- quieren que vayas a presentarte, y yo no tuve nada que ver eh…

Ángel: OH, vaya conoceré mas familia tuya, bien déjame entonces… preparar la cafetera

Miku: espera yo la prendo

"acerca su mano al interruptor al mismo tiempo que ángel, haciendo que sus manos se rocen, ambos jóvenes se sorprenden, miku sonrojada prende la cafetera y jala rápido a ángel enfrente de la cámara"

Miku: -en japonés- a a aquí esta, es Ángel –empujándolo hacia la cámara- hablen es español por favor.

Ángel: mucho.. gusto, soy ángel, creo miku ya les hablo de mí.

Rin: hola, soy Rin, aquí este malcriado es mi hermano len, vivimos en Alemania ¿dime que edad tienes?

Ángel: bueno… tengo 24 años, y…

Len: ven es mas viejo que miku, y eso que ella ya es mayor

Miku: que te pasa len, apenas tengo 20 años aun soy joven –molesta-

Miki: si apenas los dos en edad perfecta, ah por cierto soy Miki vivo en España y tengo 18 años también.

Rin: te refieres a que el hombre debe ser 4 años mayor que la mujer, ¿verdad?

Miku: ¿por que el tema es ese?, perdón ángel, así son estos niños –mirándolos molesta-

Ángel: yo creo que lo hacen por que se preocupan por ti.

Miku: -resignada- si, pero tu no eres nada peligroso.

Ángel: pero bueno tú ya me conoces, ellos no.

"empiezan a platicar sin recordar que son observados"

Rin: taaaannnn lindos –burlonamente-

Miki: se llevan bien tan rápido.

"Miku voltea y trata de defenderse, len no deja de mirar mal a ángel y el, bueno solo sonríe calmadamente, de pronto el timbre suena"

Ángel: bueno es el desayuno, espero soportes algo el picante.

Miku: yo no soy melindrosa como cierto Joven "no me gusta la verdura"

"ángel abre la puerta, es un señor de mediana edad, le da unos Tupper, ángel le paga y va a la cocina"

Ángel: ahorita te sirvo, café con leche ¿verdad?

Miku: si gracias, bueno Rin ¿que ibas diciendo de tus futuros padrastros?

Len: -empujando a Rin- son geniales tienen una empresa de juguetes, y siempre llevan diferentes –Rin lo empuja-

Rin: pues como dijo este maleducado, nos tratan bien, bueno es comprensible….

Miki: pero, ¿es que ellos no tienen hijos?

"Rin y len se ponen algo tristes"

Rin: no, la señora es estéril…

Len: pero por eso estamos aquí.. Seremos sus hijos –animando a Rin-

Miku: deben ser buenos con ellos, no les ocasionen problemas.

Ángel: un hijo siempre es la alegría el hogar Miku, sean traviesos o no, de seguro los harán muy felices, toma Miku –le da un plato típico, cecina acompañado de enchiladas coloca al lado una canasta con pan-

Miku: esto.. Es? –Le llega el aroma-

Ángel: algo común de nuestra gastronomía, es cecina con enchiladas, -se sienta cerca de ella con su plato que lleva lo mismo- la cecina es un tipo de carne de res, y la enchiladas son tortillas dobladas con queso. Espero te guste.

"sus hermanos miran curiosos la comida pero notan como la trata"

Rin: wah, que caballero.

Miki: ya veo por que Miku se ve tan radiante, así hasta yo.

"este ultimo comentario pone nervioso a ángel a lo cual solo sonríe, Miku nota la reacción y rápido le da un pedazo de pan, mirando a otro lado"

Miku: yo también le ayudo, ¿verdad ángel? –sonriéndole-

Ángel: dlafgo dlafgo –traga pan- claro claro me ayudas bastante. Hablando de eso, ya debo abrir.

"ángel abre el negocio, y después sigue desayunando junto con Miku, mientras conversan con los vocaloid acerca de ángel, del negocio y de vez en cuando alguna broma sobre alguno de ellos, hasta Rin y ángel conversaban ya mas relajados, poco después suena un claxon seguido de…"

Ivanna: angelito, ¿andas por aquí?

Ángel: íbamos tan bien…. –frotándose la sien-, voy a ver que quiere Miku, tu espera aquí.

Miku: ¿no puedes simplemente correrla?, no quiero que esa loca ande rondando por aquí. –molesta-

Ángel: sabes que siempre he tratado de alejarla –mira a Miku- bueno, veré la forma de que se vaya rápido. –deja su desayuno y va a verla-

Miku: si hace algo esa Ivanna ya vera.. –Sacando su puerro-

"los vocaloid se quedan observando muy confundidos, Miku come pero sin dejar de ver donde esta ángel"

Rin: ¿quien es Ivanna?

Miku: grrrrr –molesta apretando su puerro - es una cualquiera. No vale la pena hablar de ella.

Len: no creo que una cualquiera, si te molesta tanto hermana.

Miki: ¿rival de amores? –Intuyendo la situación-

Miku: ja, esa tipa no es nada, solo que se cree mucho por tener esas bolas, -hace un gesto en su pecho, pero no deja de mirar hacia donde esta charlando con ángel-

Rin: es enemiga nuestra Miku –con ojos encendidos- no debe estar cerca de tu ángel. El club deberá volver a estado activo.

Miku: -riendo maliciosamente- si el club sigue vivo aunque estemos lejos, -sus ojos miran hacia arriba- pero nada que ver con ángel ¿OK?

Miki: ay, ¿de nuevo el club?, bueno de todas formas en esta ocasión si creo es una "enemiga"

Len: ese club, estaban ustedes y gumi ¿no?, recuerdo que luka y meiko eran enemigas peligrosas

Miku: si pero ahora.. –de repente Miku se sobresalta- ¡esa loca! –salta por la barra hacia donde esta ángel-

"mueve la laptop de tal forma que pueden observar la escena, Ivanna trataba de abrazar a ángel, cuando Miku se lo impidió empujándola, Ivanna trata de abofetearla pero hábilmente Miku, la esquiva y le pega en su pie de apoyo al tiempo que la empuja haciendo que pierda el equilibro y posteriormente caiga cerca de su auto"

Ángel: ¿un derribe? –Totalmente asombrado de la fuerza y agilidad de Miku-

Ivanna: -yace en el suelo muy espantada- como ¿como te atreves?

Miku: ¿y tu?, eres solo una –acercándose, pero ángel la detiene-

Ángel: creo que ya te había aclarado, en esta colonia nadie es su esclavo ni nada lo que hizo Miku ya era algo que te mereces. Y creo que todos aquí deseaban hacerte, buena esa Miku –frota su cabeza-, así que sino quieres que termine lo que Miku inicio –mirada fría y tenebrosa- mejor lárgate.

Ivanna: tu y todos los nacos de aquí me la pagaran, ya verán –se levanta llorando del coraje y antes de subirse a su auto señala a Miku- y tu mas maldita…. –arranca su carro y se aleja quemando llanta-

Miku: pero si eres.. –agita su puerro pero de repente ángel la abraza- ¿eh? ¡¿ehhh? –sale vapor de toda su cara roja-

Ángel: gracias Miku, primera vez que una mujer me defiende –se separan- por lo regular yo soy el violento, pero woa vaya forma de moverse.

Miku: -aun en shock- no fue nada, pero el abrazo ¿por que? –Mira a los lados jugando con sus dedos-

Ángel: -se da cuenta y sonríe nervioso- bueno yo bueno creo que era un agradecimiento.

Miku: no fue nada, en serio…

"se quedan un rato así, mientras que en la laptop…."

Rin: ¿sabrán que vimos todo? –mirando emocionada-

Len: -gruñendo- ese idiota..

Miki: bueno al menos ya tendremos de que hablar –ríe maliciosamente-

"Rin manda zumbidos haciendo que volteen, al procesar lo pasado, tratan de explicar sus acciones. Bueno este es el inicio de un nuevo día, hemos visto que mas vocaloid se encuentran bien y ya han empezado a adaptarse a sus nuevas vidas, pero la pregunta en esta ocasión seria, ¿Qué hará Ivanna?, ¿Dónde aprendió Miku eso?, y creo hay muchas mas preguntas en el aire, pero todo se ira contestando"


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 06

¿Estabilidad Alcanzada? Secretos que unen

"Mismo día, unas horas después, volvemos con nuestros protagonistas, el negocio se encuentra con algunos clientes, ángel se encuentra preparando unas bebidas, mientras miku cobra a una pareja"

Miku: serian 50 pesos, los dos cafés estarán en unos minutos.

"ángel le pasa los cafés, miku los entrega y hace una reverencia"

Miku & Angel: gracias por su compra.

"miku saca de abajo la mini laptop, en la conversación ya solo esta Miki"

Miki: vaya para ser una diva te has acoplado bien a trabajar.

Miku: tonta -inflando mejillas- tu sabes que si me interesa algo puedo hacerlo bien.

Miki: OH, ¿aceptas que te interesa ángel?

"ángel escucha eso y previniendo se aleja un poco, justo a tiempo, ya que miku saco su puerro y lo agito"

Miku: ¡¿eso que tiene que ver?, ¡a mi no me interesa el! –se queda callada, habiéndose dado cuenta del error que cometió, voltea a ver a ángel-

Angel: eh bueno, yo creo que iré a limpiar los trastes –se va rápido a la cocina- se bien que ella esta aquí solo por que no tiene a donde ir, pero aun así…

"regresando a donde miku"

Miki: metiste la pata y hasta el fondo, -asombrada- deberías ir a aclarar todo.

Miku: no, no tengo nada que aclarar –voltea a ver hacia la cocina- aun así, Miki también tu…

Miki: lo siento tengo que ir a trabajar, te quedas sola, ahí me dices como te fue –cierra su sesión-

"miku cierra la computadora y la deja cargándose, revisa que los clientes están tranquilos, respira hondo y entra ve a Angel de espaldas limpiando"

Miku: ángel, he…bueno. Lo de antes

Angel: jeje no hay problema miku, yo creo que tienes el derecho de decir lo que piensas.

Miku. ¡Ese es el problema!

"con el grito espanta a ángel que a su vez tira una taza rompiéndola"

Angel: miku... –deja los trozos y se acerca a ella- dime, ¿que es lo que realmente deseabas decir?

Miku: no, no lo se. Has sido genial conmigo, se poco de ti, tu sabes poco de mi, somos de mundos diferentes –volteando a diferentes lados-

Angel: si eso es el problema miku, que te parece esto, limpia la taza que tire, mientras yo arreglo algo mas –sale de la cocina con una sonrisa-

Miku: pero ángel… -con la boca abierta- por que, ¿que pensaba decirle? –se pone a limpiar-

"termina de recoger y ve que ya no hay clientes, no encuentra a ángel"

Miku: ¿ángel?, Ey ¿donde estas? ¿Se se habrá molestado? –preocupada-

Angel: acá estoy miku

"la voz salía del cuarto de donde ángel había sacado la mini laptop de miku, llevaba una caja grande en sus brazos"

Miku: ¿eso es? –extrañada-

Angel: bueno miku, creo saber que tratabas de decir.

Miku: tu tu pero ángel yo no he dicho… -jugando con sus dedos-

Ángel: no es necesario decirlo, tus acciones me lo dieron a entender.

Miku: pero.. –se acerca a su espalda-

Angel: bueno, por eso tomaremos la tarde miku, -saca 2 álbumes de fotos, algo empolvados- mira.

"en la primera foto se ve una familia, la foto fue tomada en un patio, padre algo calvo con lentes, madre menor estatura k el padre, al lado de la mama esta una mujer de pelo negro largo, al lado de ella un joven fornido con copete hacia arriba, del lado del padre esta un joven ángel, sin barba y mas delgado, enfrente se ven 4 perros, 2 gatos"

Miku: ¿es tu familia?, ¡no tenias una hermana menor?

Angel: bueno si y no, tengo 4 "hermanitas". Te lo contare todo, pero por hoy.. –cierra la entrada del negocio- creo que nos fue bastante bien.

Miku: pero ángel, no estoy segura de que… -sigue confundida-

Angel: somos amigos miku, creo que es necesario que nos conozcamos mejor, yo llevo el café –preparando 2 termos-, miku en el segundo cajón al lado de los cubiertos hay 2 bolsas, elige la que quieras y vamos arriba.

"toma la caja y los termos llenos, va hacia las escaleras, miku resignada va a la cocina, pone las manos en el borde y exhala profundo"

Miku: ángel, ángel, eres un tonto – abre el cajón, ve que son galletas y chocolates, toma ambas, cierra los ojos- pero aun así…

"sonríe y sube corriendo, ve a ángel esperándola"

Angel: cuarto o balcón.

Miku: cuarto más cómodo

"entran al cuarto y miku agarra las almohadas y se hace un sillón con ellas, ángel le pasa su café, miku coloca en medio las bolsas y se pone a revisar las fotos"

Angel: bueno, antes que todo, responderé tu pregunta de ayer en la noche, si ya conocía los vocaloid, acá son famosos miku, e inclusive –bebe- ah me quedo delicioso, tu fuiste la primera que escuche.

Miku: OH… vaya un admirador, por eso me reconociste, dime ¿te gusta como canto?

Angel: claro miku, aquí en México tienen muchos fans. Pero bueno mira –abre un cajón debajo de la televisión, saca unos DVD- cuando me contaste que habían huido… no creí conveniente sacarlos, pero creo que no seria Cortez guardar el secreto.

"miku toma los DVD y los revisa, se nota feliz"

Miku: estas canciones... me encantaba cantarlas –ve la imagen del traje de baño- ah ¡¿por que tenían que poner esa foto? ¿verdad que yo no estoy tan plana? –Mirando su pecho-

Angel: eh, bueno yo,

Miku: dime –voz mandataria-

Angel: miku es que

Miku: ¡dime! –lo atrapa del cuello, jalándolo a la cama- no te suelto

Angel: OK, suegtame suegtame –lo suelta- bueno, yo diría que si, tienes mas de lo que dibujaron –sonrojado- ¿tanto así te preocupa?, eres hermosa en total miku, eso es la verdad.

-miku se sorprende de esa palabra, se sonroja al máximo, rápido agarra el álbum y se acomoda en su sillón improvisado-

Miku: gracias, pero bueno dime sobre tu familia.

"el se sienta a su lado ella le deja lugar, algo nerviosa"

Angel: si, bueno, te diré, somos 3 hermanos, mi hermana mayor tiene su despacho jurídico en el norte, mi hermano menor trabaja como investigador en una planta de tratamiento de aguas. Ambos viven cerca de mis padres, mi papa tiene una carpintería, pero siempre anda fuera por que siempre le ofrecen trabajo en lo referente al gobierno de su ciudad, mi madre tiene su propia cafetería, ella solo supervisa.

Miku: toda una familia trabajadora, -ve varias fotos de ángel desde bebe- ah que lindo angelito, todo desnudito en la cama.

Angel: -tapa la foto rápido- esa es privada.

Miku: ah pero que hermoso, déjame ver. Te veías tan lindo de niño –mirando fotos de el uniformado-

Angel: Siempre me decían cuatro ojos, gigante cuatro ojos, esqueleto ciego. Por eso creo nunca me sentí atractivo jeje.

Miku: eran unas tontas, eras, no…. eres muy atractivo –lo mira de reojo mientras se cubre con su pelo-

Angel: vaya, muchas gracias, eres la primera que me lo dice que no sea una de mis hermanas o mama.

"miku aprovecha y se pega un poco mas"

Miku: hablando de eso, ¿quienes son esas hermanas que mencionas tanto? –curiosa-

Angel: ah cierto, -busca una pagina, al encontrarla se ve una foto de el ya como de 18 años, al lado de un grupo de estudiantes, 4 señoritas tienen un circulo marcadas-, siempre anduve de trabajo en trabajo, inclusive durante mi preparatoria, entre a dar clases como maestro ayudante, ahí conocí a ellas 4.

Miku: vaya, y ¿por que decirles hermanas?

Angel: desde el inicio congeniamos mucho, aunque deje la escuela, seguimos en contacto, platicando, apoyándonos, en fin, tenemos una gran amistad. Ellas ahorita estudian fuera del país, pero aun así cada semana nos enviamos correo contándonos lo más importante

Miku: ¿les dirás de mi?, puede que les moleste que este aquí de inquilina.

Angel: claro eres muy importante, y no te preocupes se que les caerás bien.

Miku: espero que si, y bueno.. ¿donde creciste?

Angel: en un pueblo en crecimiento, la casa era una granja, sino mal recuerdo teníamos borregos, patos, gallinas, arboles frutales, y muchos inquilinos extra

Miku: ¿inquilinos?

Angel: si, ardillas, gatos, y cosas así. Por eso me acostumbre desde pequeño a cuidar de animales y plantas.

Miku: oye.. y no –pasaba por las paginas- no veo foto donde salgan tus novias, ¿por que?

Angel: -algo sorprendido- bueno, como te dije fui considerado feo mucho tiempo, así que pues novia no tuve hasta que vine a vivir acá.

Miku: OH.. –Algo molesta- ¿y era muy linda?

Angel: ya la conoces, es Ivanna –molesto al decirlo-

Miku: -mirándolo muy molesta- o sea que es cierto que anduviste con ella, dime que le viste, fueron esas pelotas deformes, anda contesta contesta

Angel: te digo pero si te bajas miku

"miku ya casi estaba encima de ángel mirándolo fijamente"

Miku: dime.. –se sienta de nuevo donde estaba y se acomoda el pelo- no creo que hayas sido capaz de enredarte con esa cualquiera.

Angel: me sorprende que te adaptes tan fácil al español mexicano, pero bueno, si un momento negro en mi vida, ella sabe manipular muy bien a las personas, y pues cuando llegue a esta ciudad fui muy inocente.

Miku: ¿te engaño?, ¿o que te hizo? Anda puedes contármelo –le ofrece una galleta y se acerca mas a el-

Angel: jaja bueno, consejera miku, se gano mi confianza, y me brindo un empleo con su padre, pero todo era engaño, primero su papa nunca me pensaba pagar, y ella me convencía de que le ayudara en exámenes, todo mientras ella se veía con varios hombres a la vez. En resumen solo me uso –algo triste-

Miku: esa tipa… cuando la vea sabrá de lo que soy capaz, ángel no te sientas triste –lo abraza y le ofrece galleta- llegara alguien que te sabrá valorar.

Angel: -corresponde el abrazo- gracias, y sobre eso miku, ¿donde aprendiste esos movimientos?, fue un derribe de artes marciales.

Miku: te lo diré si me dices como fue que te defendiste del ladrón, de la tienda de ropa.

Angel: bueno bueno mira –se sueltan, pero mantienen cierta cercanía- después de que rompí de Ivanna, necesitaba dinero, mas que nada para ayudar a mi tía y pues un gusto mío desde pequeño fue la lucha libre, así que entre a practicar.

Miku: ¿sabes lucha libre? –Se emociona- a las mujeres vocaloid, nos dieron unas clases de defensa personal, pero la lucha es genial, ¿me enseñaras?

Angel: claro, aunque te advierto que me tuve que salir, pero te enseñare lo que pueda –miku sonríe y se pone a comer un chocolate- y bueno miku, se que huyeron por que deseaban libertad, pero en si ¿que tan malo era?, y su familia..

"miku deja el café y las galletas, se pone muy pensativa y mira ángel sumamente triste"

Angel: miku… sino deseas –miku lo toma de su mano-

Miku: confío en ti ángel.. tu me protegerás ¿verdad? -recuesta su cabeza en las piernas de el-

Angel: Hare lo posible miku, anda cuéntame.-juega con su cabello- pelo muy sedoso

Miku: mira, todos los vocaloid, somos huérfanos, fuimos seleccionados por nuestra capacidad de canto, a cada uno a diferente edad, siendo los primero kaito y meiko.

Angel: al ser huérfanos, no había problemas de desaparecerlos. Nadie los reclamaría –se muestra enojado-

Miku: si, nos dieron distintas clases, y cuando lográbamos "graduarnos", salía un nuevo vocaloid a la venta, realmente parecía que estábamos destinados a ser siempre la sombra detrás de los vocaloid, pero todo cambio, cuando meiko y kaito nos mostraron su plan.

Angel: ¿ellos lo idearon?

Miku: si, pero la idea ya estaba en nosotros, era molesto, yuki una vez trato de salir a saludar a los fans, los guarda espaldas la empujaron muy feo, no deseaban que alguien supiera que somos humanos. –Empieza a llorar- desde ahí nos trataron as estricto, snif yo yo quería salir a la playa, me castigaron sin salir de mi cuarto toda la noche y y…

"ángel la abraza, trata de ocultar sus lagrimas, llora por indignación, esta molesto furioso, sabe que no puede cambiar su pasado, pero su futuro…"

Angel: miku esa parte, miku no puedo hacer que la borres, forma parte de ti, pero te aseguro que haré lo posible para que ya no vuelvas a sufrir.

"se separa un poco de miku, miku esta roja como tomate, trata de hablar pero no articula palabra"

Angel: bueno miku, dime ¿tu has tenido novio?

"miku cambia a cara pálida, y se pone nerviosa"

Miku: sabes, ese tema… -mirada fija de ángel- ok, ok, te advierto, era mas niña –juega con una galleta- no sabia que era eso.

Angel: ya dímelo, sino mmm –a suelta- no te enseñare nada de lucha.

Miku: si lo pones así, solo tuve uno.. o mas bien una… luka –avergonzada- pero te digo solo fue cosa de niñas

Angel: si los fans supieran de eso miku, jaja bueno miku. ¿y ahora?

Miku: -toma su mano- lo que dijiste, ¿era de verdad?

Angel: si miku, puede que no sea muy confiable, pero haré lo mejor que pueda, y si puedo ayudar a tus hermanos, lo haré también.

Miku: mas te vale, mañana empezaremos las practicas, quiero que me enseñes todo lo posible –hace movimientos de lucha-

Angel: si miku haré lo posible, pero veamos, apenas son las 7pm, ¿que podremos hacer?

Miku: -se le ilumina la sonrisa- tienes cartas, o ¿algún juego de mesa?

Angel: me parece que si tengo algunos, -revisa encima de su ropero- tengo turista, cartas..

Miku: ¡Cartas!, ya veras que nunca perdía , -despeja la cama-

Angel: OH vaya ¿es un reto?

Miku: si tu lo pones así, que te parece el quien pierda hará el desayuno al otro.

Angel: esa es la actitud, OK el que deje por 2 victorias al otro gana ¿OK?

Miku: de acuerdo.

"ángel empieza a acomodar las cosas, mientras miku piensa"

Miku: es demasiado amable, y muy sincero, creo que muchos abusarían de el, al menos ya me tiene a mi para cuidarlo -se le queda mirando- aunque, también es agradable que la cuiden a una je

"los jóvenes empiezan a jugar tranquilamente, han pasado un día bastante normal, pero les ha servido para conocer mas uno del otro, y también han empezado a formar un lazo entre ellos es muy probable que el pobre de ángel no tenga aun idea, pero ya forma parte muy importante de la joven vocaloid, pero esperen algo falta"

"en la parte baja, la alarma de la laptop suena, un mensaje escrito, para miku, de… luka"


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 07

Día Tranquilo, Prueba venidera

"Son poco antes de las 6am del día siguiente, una mañana nublada, se alcanza a ver en el cuarto de ángel y miku una luz prendida, dentro vemos el cuarto algo desordenado, en el suelo 2 termos usados, a lado de la cama, una hoja con el puntaje ángel 45 – miku 45 del otro lado, ambos jóvenes mirándose frente a frente, llevan ojeras muy visibles"

Miku: je je je no podrás ganar –bostezo largo- esta ángel. –Coloca sus 5 cartas, formando color-

Angel: ¿otra vez?, mira miku –le muestra las suyas color- tercer empate..

"ambos ríen y empiezan a acomodar las cartas para otra partida, cuando suena el despertador"

Angel: pero que… -lo revisa- miku, son las 6 de la mañana no dormimos nada. Anda debemos alistarnos.

Miku: -bostezando- ¿no podemos dormir un poco?, no podré hacer nada hoy.

"miku se acuesta tratando de dormir y ángel le lanza una almohada"

Angel: anda miku, ¿o ya no querrás tus clases de lucha libre?

Miku: OK, voy voy, -se queda pensativa- pido baño –se adelanta a la puerta-

Ángel: pero espera miku –va tras ella- no es justo miku

Miku: yo lo pedí primero, anda anda –carita de ojos tiernos-

Angel: no te acabes toda el agua caliente, arreglare el cuarto. –se va resignado-

"miku procede a bañarse, a lo que ángel arregla el cuarto y acomoda lo posible, ambos andan muy desvelados, a cada rato parecía que caerían dormidos, miku termino de bañarse y nota que no trajo ropa interior"

Miku: ¿y ahora? –Revisa la toalla, muy pequeña para cubrirla- ¡A-A-ángel!

Angel: -limpiando manchas de café con un trapo y un botecito con agua- ¿si miku?

Miku: es que me puedes pasar… !no! como le pedirás que traiga tu ropa interior

Angel: habla mas fuerte, no te escucho esta mancha no se quita, deberé traer mas agua

Miku: ángel, se me paso traer mi ropa, ¿hay algo aquí que pueda usar?

Angel: bueno miku bueno apenas una mancha salio, mira en el mueble debe haber una bata que yo acostumbro a usar, tómala.

Miku: gra-gracias

"miku sale con la bata, esta algo vieja inclusive no tiene algo para cerrarse, miku tiene que usar sus manos para cerrarla, nerviosamente trata de llegar al cuarto"

Angel: oye miku voy a –sale rápido del cuarto sin fijarse-

"miku y ángel chocan, el agua que traía ángel se le derrama salpicando también el suelo, miku trastabilla y se va para adelante, esto junto con el agua hace que ambos se resbalen, cayendo miku arriba de el, para quedar en una posición algo vergonzosa"

Angel: ay, miku disculpa, fue mi cul. –mira a miku, enfrente de el, la bata media abierta-

Miku: no, fue mi culpa.. –se da cuenta de la situación en que esta- ¿eh? ¡eh¡

"ambos jóvenes se sonrojan, miku salta y se mete rápido al cuarto, cerrando la puerta"

Miku: me vio, me vio me vio –totalmente avergonzada-

"unos minutos de silencio incomodo, el chico toca la puerta"

Angel: perdón miku, ¿estas bien?, en serio, perdóname, no fue intencional. –Asustado tocando a la puerta-

Miku: no, no fue tu culpa, -se queda pensando- ¿vi…viste algo?

Angel: yo, eh bueno,

Miku: dime, no me enojare.

Angel: vi un poco, no mucho miku.

Miku: no, ¿no viste eso… o esos?

Angel: yo miku bueno, no vi ya que te moviste rápido.-algo preocupado- me iré a bañar miku, me pasas mi toalla

-sale la mano de miku y le da la toalla-

Miku: yo, te esperare abajo.

"mientras ángel se bañaba miku se cambia, revisa toda su ropa buscando que ponerse, mientras elige recuerda lo que ángel le había platicado"

Miku: -bosteza- ¿ahora que me pondré?, me pregunto, ¿se habrán besado?, no, el dijo que…, no ángel no es así, oh bueno, es un hombre y tiene.. –le viene a la mente varias escenas no agradables de ángel e Ivanna- yo…

"busca en la ropa y decide tomar una falda corta, una blusa con poco escote y para finalizar medias altas, se peina dejando su pelo suelto, sale del cuarto y voltea al baño, donde aun se escucha que esta ángel"

Miku: yo.. no se si lo que hago esta bien, no se si siento algo aun, pero ahora, yo seré tu…

Angel: ¡Miku!, ¿estas ahí?, ya voy saliendo –abre la puerta-

"miku se sorprende y baja velozmente las escaleras, ahí trata de disimular limpiando el negocio, minutos después baja ángel y ve ya todo limpio y ordenado"

Angel: OH vaya creo que me tarde, ¿miku donde estas? –Abre la puerta del negocio-, vaya limpio todo, no estaba tan –bostezo- cansada…

"se dirige a la cocina y ahí ve a miku recargada en la pared con el trapeador en mano"

Angel: lo sabia, mejor será que duerma –bostezo-

"se acerca a ella y trata de cargarla, miku se sorprende y sin querer lanza golpe, acertando"

Angel: auch –sobando su nariz- pues ni tan dormida…¿verdad?

Miku: ay ángel perdón.. yo es que me –bostezo largo- quede dormida…

Angel: miku si te sientes así, mejor ve a dormir, yo puedo –bostezo- cuidar el negocio.

Miku: no, por mi culpa te desvelaste, debo ayudarme, fue mi –bostezo mas largo- promesa –se tambalea y ángel la atrapa-

Angel: ¿ves?, no, te llevare –la carga como bebe-

Miku: pero.. –Empieza a dormirse- ángel… -lo mira apenas despierta, de pronto recuerda que ropa trae, salta y empuja a ángel- no no….

Angel: que pasa miku.. –al fin mira a miku atentamente, nota su leve sonrojo, mientras se baja la falda, ve el escote y por supuesto se pone rojo pero no aparta la vista- woao….

Miku: ángel tonto, ves que traigo falda y tu –nota que el chico la mira bastante asombrado- OH, ¿te gusta como me veo hoy? –sonríe satisfecha-

Angel: si, bueno.. Siempre te ves bien pero hoy, esto eh, bueno sabes.

"miku se alegra de la reacción obtenida, y mientras ángel trata de evitar mirarla directamente, miku lo rodea jugando con el"

Miku: ángel, ¿por que tan rojo? –bostezo-, ¿no serás tu el enfermito?

Angel: no, bueno –mirando de reojo a miku- mejor preparemos el desayuno ¿te parece?

Miku: si –mirándolo feliz- como nadie gano, entre los dos lo haremos –toma a ángel del brazo- quiero panqueques. O algo así dulce

Angel: -sorprendido- vaya miku hoy estas muy alegre, aunque –bostezo- andemos desvelados.

Miku: si, bueno es que… digamos que me estoy acostumbrando a vivir contigo. –voz baja- Y me has ido simpatizando cada vez mas.

Angel: -bostezo- OH me alegro bastante, bueno empecemos, panqueques… -saca huevo, harina, leche- miku trae la sartén de mango azul…,

Miku: no soy inútil, -coloca la sartén y le esparce la mantequilla- le aprendí a gumi algo de cocina.

Angel: ok, ok, no hay problema –piensa un poco-

Miku: bueno, aunque tu tienes mas practica, ¿como aprendiste a cocinar tu?

Angel: bueno mi mama, fue haciéndose de recetas de tías, abuelas, etc. y cuando practicaba, alguno de los hijos, estábamos ahí, me fui memorizando algunas. –preparando la mezcla-

Miku: oh, y la práctica ya fue aquí ¿no?, cuando ayudabas a tu tía –coloca un poco de la mezcla en la sartén-

Angel: exacto, bueno yo cocine desde antes de que enfermara, nunca atuvo buena sazón.

"siguen platicando sobre recetas mientras hacen panqueques, al terminar, miku acomoda en la barra para desayunar mientras ángel prepara un chocolate, la peliverde lo miraba siempre que podía sonriendo"

Angel: bueno miku toma, ten cuidado esta mas caliente de lo normal –bostezo- a ver si así nos despertamos algo

Miku: si… no debimos desvelarnos –bostezo- pero estuvo divertida la noche, quien diría que eras así de competitivo, no me dejaste ganar ninguna no es de caballeros eso.

Angel: me parecería menos de caballero no dejarte ganar asi nada mas. Después de todo eres una excelente competidora aunque tratabas de distraerme –bostezo-.

Miku: jeje ya veras iré mejorando eso –bostezo- y dime, que paso con tus clases de lucha libre

Angel: -bostezo- mmm mas en la tarde, ahorita como estamos no creo podamos ni con el calentamiento.

Miku: no seas así -lo abraza por el cuello bostezando- bueno, o muéstrame algo sobre eso, ¿usaste mascara?, ¿mallas? –Bostezo- anda anda dime

Angel: mascara si, mallas no, -bostezo- es contagioso el bostezo ¿sabes?

Miku: -bostezo- ejej ¿y puedo verlo?

Angel: al retirarme, pactaron una lucha donde perdí la mascara, para sacarme.

Miku: OH, vaya –triste, y bosteza un poco-

Angel: pues mira –enciende su computadora y busca en los archivos-

"De repente suena la alarma de la laptop de miku, miku la coloca de tal forma que la cámara capta a los dos, en la pantalla aparecen rin y len en piyamas"

Rin: hola tórtolos, como.. –Notan las ojeras y que miku tiene abrazado a ángel del cuello- OH ¿interrumpimos algo?

Len: miku, que andas abrazándolo, no es correcto –algo molesto-

Miku: no es abrazo. –nerviosa pero no lo suelta pegándolo mas hacia ella-

"Rin empuja lo empuja lejos y se queda mirándolos sonriendo-

Angel: no agh. Ef do que freen…. –costaba hablar-

Rin: miku nunca trato a alguien así, pero ya déjalo miku lo ahorcas

"miku lo suelta, y en lo que explican a los gemelos que ha pasado, miku se empieza a sentir mas cansada, aunando el desayuno, recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de ángel"

Angel: bueno y le iba a mostrar –siente a miku- miku ¿que pasa?

Miku: cansancio, solo déjame descansar un poco, tu pon los videos ¿si?

Angel: OK, ya que ustedes también quieren verlos, dejen veo.. –Empieza a compartir los videos-

Rin: muchas gracias, -tapando el micro- Wa se ven tan lindos. Len debes aceptarlo, se ve muy feliz ahora que esta con el.

Len: lo se. Pero, ¿y si nos olvida?, ves que aun estamos dispersados. –algo triste-

Rin: el ya lo ha demostrado, le importa miku y somos su familia, jamás nos separaría, e inclusive te apuesto que si vamos de visita, nos recibe sin decir nada…

"en ese momento a los gemelos se les iluminan los ojos, ángel seguía en los videos y miku acomodada en su hombro mirando atenta"

Rin: ¿ángel? –algo tímida-

Angel: ya casi 2 minutos

Len: oye si visitáramos a miku, ¿nos darías alojamiento? –de forma directa-

"miku se les queda mirando asustada, ángel voltea y tranquilamente responde"

Angel: pues si, no veo problema solo nos acomodaríamos.

Miku: OH muchas gracias ángel, gracias –se le acomoda más en su hombro-

Rin: OK es una promesa algún día les caeremos allá

Len: y bueno ¿ya podemos ver esos famosos videos tuyos ángel?

Angel: si, miren abran el que dice debut

"el video inicia en una arena repleta, en el ring se ve a un joven de pelo largo, poca musculatura, y vestido medio elegante, esta siendo golpeado por 2 musculosos de forma brutal, usan sillas y mesas"

Angel: el chico es el amigo que me metió a la compañía, su nombre real es Pierre, ahí se hace llamar StarEagle, es estadounidense, es medio francés y medio mexicano, los dos gorilas que lo atacan son los gemelos Fernández, mejor conocidos como la Familia Gorila, su papa es el que esta afuera atacando al padre de Pierre, Pierre padre

Rin: ¡pobre pequeño shota! –Asustada al ver la golpiza-

Len: OH ¡eso es péguenle! –emocionado-

Miku: ¿y tu ángel donde estas?

Angel: espera y veras.

"en el video, sigue un poco mas la golpiza pero de repente se escucha un aullido, los gemelos buscan voltean hacia la entrada, nada pasa pero entre el publico, un joven con pantalón negro y una mascara negra jala al chico al lado del ring y el sube. Los gemelos voltean y se le quedan mirando el joven, trae en su ropa algunas partes mechones de pelo blanco, dando un toque salvaje, su torso desnudo muestra su cuerpo marcado"

Miku: OH.. OH… -hasta parece ya no tener pereza miku esta fascinada viendo a ángel enmascarado- que veo.. –Sonrojada- pero estabas mas delgado ¿no?

Angel: me identificaste rápido miku, bueno si tenía condición, pero no había entrado a levantar pesas,

Rin: oye, ¿a poco eres tu?, ¿como supiste miku?

Miku: eh bueno –juega con sus dedos- solo digamos que lo reconocí. ese torso lo tengo grabado en mi mente jiji

Len: shhhhhh dejen ver –enfocado en la lucha-

"los dos mastodontes tratan de golpearlo pero ángel logra esquivarlo, y toma el brazo de uno de ellos y le aplica una llave subiéndose en el, con su peso logra tumbarlo, la presión que le aplica hace que el tipo pida que lo suelte. Su hermano trata de ayudarlo al atacar a ángel con una silla, pero logra esquivarlo y acomodarle una serie de patadas en torso y rostro"

Miku: … así, pelea el.. Se ve tan.. Pero.. El actual se ve mejor -mira a ángel profundamente-

Rin: oye miku que, OH –voz baja- len mira a miku.

Len: no molestes, ángel eres genial, si dale dale. –No presta atención a su hermana-

Angel: bien, hasta ahorita todo iba bien pero miren.

"salen unos tipos de traje pidiendo que detengan todo, ángel se queda en el ring, donde sube Pierre y su padre, abajo quedan los gemelos y su padre, el señor mayor de traje habla"

Director: no deseaba que tu debut fuese asi chico, atacando a mis muchachos para defender a ese perdedor y su…

"el video continua, donde se transmite mas luchas de mujeres de parejas, Len y ángel siguen viendo la lucha, miku no aguanto mas y se trata de dormir, parece no estar cómoda en su hombro así que empuja a ángel y se acomoda en sus piernas perdiéndose de la vista de la cámara, Rin observa esto y solo se ríe, notando que ángel parece estar acariciando el pelo de miku"

Rin: ángel ¿se durmió?

Angel: -mira abajo- si, estaba muy cansada.

Rin: ¿que piensas de mi hermana?

"los 2 jóvenes la voltean a ver pasmados y en silencio"

Anunciador de lucha: les digo querido publico que esto se pondrá muy interesante

Angel: ¿por que la pregunta? –algo nervioso-

Rin: noto que la cuidas mucho, y bueno la mirada delata.

Angel: no es eso. Yo la aprecio mucho, nada mas. Y mira ya casi salgo –evadiendo el tema-

Rin: y las actitudes mas.

"de repente, un mensaje de alerta en la laptop, se abre otra ventana mostrando a una chica pelirosada, algo enojada"

Rin: ¿luka?, mira ren es luka –pausa el video-

Len: hola hermana.

Luka: hola pequeños como están y el ¿es?

Angel: mucho gusto soy ángel.

Rin: es el que esta hospedando a miku, la ha estado ayudando en mucho.

Luka: OH, ¿y tus padres que dicen joven ángel?

Angel: vivo solo

Luka: ¡¿vi, vi, vives solo con miku? –espantada-

Len: si hermana, es amable aunque me cueste aceptarlo.

Luka: ¡¿y, y miku donde esta?

Angel: OH deja la despierto, miku, miku –la mueve, luka se espanta al ver donde mueve ángel su mano-

Miku: eh anda otro rato mas –se asoma su mano-

Angel: es luka, miku sal.

Luka: ¿que, que hace miku ahí? –casi al borde del colapso-

"miku se levanta de las piernas de ángel, adormilada, con algo de saliva en su boca, con sonrisita por que logro descansar a gusto"

Miku: eh, eh, hola luka.

Luka: mi, miku

"luka se cae desmayada provocando que su cámara se mueva, dejando a los 4 espectadores muy confundidos, como han visto, luka ya ha aparecido en escena pero con el pie izquierdo, puede que a partir de este mal entendido, se empiecen a complicar mas las cosas para nuestra pareja, esperemos no sea el caso"


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

La Pregunta y La Respuesta

"La chica pelirosa se levanta todo su cabello se ve húmedo dando a entender que derramo su bebida al sentarse frente ala cámara acomoda su cabello y después dirige una mirada helada a sus hermanos, tose un poco antes de…"

-Antes que nada, me alegro saber que estas bien, también Rin y Len. Pero me podrías explicar ¿como terminaste viviendo con un soltero a solas?

Todo indicaba que la chica no estaba nada cómoda con la situación en que se encontraba Miku

- Hermana, mira las cosas se fueron dando y no creo que sea incorrecto, mas bien Ángel ha sido muy generoso en permitir que Miku viva con el.

Respondió de forma rápida el joven rubio, al parecer el pasado "luchistico" de Ángel logro convencerlo

- Eso no lo dudo, pero.. tu sabes..

Su voz sonaba algo rara, agregando un leve sonrojo a sus mejillas. Ángel que se encontraba fuera de cámara, miraba preocupado a Miku, hasta ahorita no había pensado seriamente lo que implicaba que Miku viviera sola con el.

- ¡Nada de eso!

El grito de la peliverde espanto a todos, había estado pasiva todo el tiempo. Pero ahora estaba alterada.

- Luka, tu me conoces y me duele que no confíes en..

-Miku, calma

Ángel tomaba del hombro a miku, ella reacciona pero aun así mira de reojo a su hermana pelirosa la cual cierra los ojos. Luego de aclarar su garganta prosigue.

- Me gustaría saber más del joven Ángel. ¿Me podrían dejar un rato a solas con el?

A los 3 vocaloid no les queda de otra, Rin y Len salen de cámara argumentando que se cambiaran de ropa, el joven de anteojos toma la laptop y entra a la cocina dejando a una muy angustiada miku a cargo del negocio.

- Luka, siempre tan protectora, ¿ella querrá que me vaya?, o ¿que rente en otro lugar?, no, no quiero que me alejen de el, no antes de..

Miku se acerca a la puerta de la cocina, observa a su chico hablando tranquilamente, siempre ha sido así desde que lo vio en el aeropuerto, aunque en el poco tiempo que ha pasado con el, ella pudo leer detrás de eso; verlo sonreír, enojarse.

- Es raro, pero creo que ya se que hacer.

Pasado unos minutos Ángel regresa con la laptop, se la entrega a Miku

-Te toca hablar con ella, yo me hago cargo de aquí.

Ahora nuestra pequeña vocaloid entra a la cocina, de forma nerviosa se acomoda y mira hacia su hermana mayor.

-Hermana antes yo quisiera.

-No te Preocupes, veo que es una persona normal y agradable. Pero, ¿Tu realmente quieres estar ahí?, nunca te gusto hacer mucho trabajo y

- He Cambiado al menos aquí me agrada trabajar y también

-El también te gusta ¿no?

Al decir eso, miku se paraliza no sabe que decir, mira tímidamente donde se encuentra el joven, ve parte de su espalda, recuerda el poco tiempo que ha estado con el .

- Lo pensé, la forma en que el se expresa de ti y que tu seas tan abierta en tu trato, jamás habías hecho eso antes. Y aunque no me agrada la idea no puedo hacer mucho, se que el te cuidara pero de ti dudo.

Miku se espanta al escucharla, ¿Por qué su hermana dudaría de ella?, ¿Acaso no la conoce desde niñas?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?, yo no jugaría con el, no soy interesada.

Luka empieza a reír, se nota que Rin y len ya están en la conversación.

- Hermana ¿que ha pasado?

-¿De que ríes?

-¿Te iras de casa de Ángel?

-Ya, ya calma, le decía a miku que no tengo problemas con Ángel, sino que me preocupa Miku ahora.

La Joven Pelirosa sigue animada, mientras sus hermanos menores no comprenden la situación.

-Luka explícame ¿Que tengo yo como para que dudes de mi?

-Es muy sencillo, ahora que sabemos que te gusta el, y que tu ya te diste cuenta, me preocupo por su bienestar físico.

Eso último hace que miku se sonroje de forma extrema, Rin y Len la miran primero asombrados luego ríen.

- cierto no sabemos lo que le pueda pasar si están solos

Rin ríe de forma picara haciendo gestos con su hermano, mientras tanto miku sigue tratando de articular palabra pero no puede.

- Bien, puedes decirle que no tengo problemas con el, por lo demás espero que puedas contenerte pequeña Miku, o sino tendré que ir allá, ahora me tengo que ir debo hacer algunas tareas, despídeme de ese joven.

Antes de alguna respuesta, Luka corta comunicación. Seguido de Rin y Len. Dejando a Miku con sus pensamientos enredados.

- yo, ¿lo quiero?, no se.. Si, si hay algo de eso, pero ¿Cómo?. Además no entiendo por que dice eso de mi Luka.

Sale de la cocina, y lo ve, sentado arreglando un juego portátil, el local ya tiene unos clientes, su corazón palpita rápido, ve su espalda es ancha, lo nota ahora mas, el voltea a verla, sonríe y le dice algo, mas veloz su palpitar, no escucha que dice, se acerca mas, puede que realmente, su corazón parece salir de su pecho.

- Ángel, ven.

El joven se levanta y va hacia ella, el corazón desea salirse, no cree aguantar más.

- ¿Todo bien Miku?

El corazón manda, el cerebro obedece. Se acerca a el, sus brazos envuelven su cuello, Ángel se queda inmóvil.

- Mi, mi. ¿Miku?

- Calla

El corazón dice… ¡YA!

Miku toma la iniciativa acerca su rostro al de el, prepara sus labios y lo besa cierra los ojos esperando la respuesta, el chico se sorprende pero no ofrece resistencia, y poco después el responde uniéndose al beso. Miku quiere sentirlo mas cerca, pega su cuerpo al de Ángel, puede sentirlo claramente, sus corazones palpitan al mismo ritmo, el joven desliza sus manos suavemente hacia la cadera de miku, ella lo siente y permite que lo haga. Pasa un rato les falta aire, se separan brevemente se miran por primera vez de esta nueva manera, sonríen. Y se preparan para reanudar su beso.

-señor, ¿puede usted o su esposa atendernos?

Miku y Ángel voltean al quien los interrumpió, un grupo de niños mirándolos muy curiosos y las niñas riendo, son acompañados de una jovencita de unos 15 años volteando a otro lado sonrojada.

- si, amor.. Eh miku eh cariño OH bueno yo me encargo.

El joven se lleva al pequeño grupo a la zona de videojuegos, mientras tanto miku, se queda sumamente molesta por la interrupción, se lleva los dedos a sus labios y cierra sus ojos para recordar las sensaciones del beso.

- Lo amo.

- Yo también Miku.

Ángel ya estaba a su lado y al escucharla la abraza por la espalda dándole un beso en su mejilla. Miku toma sus manos y le corresponde con otro.

-Ángel, gracias por eso, pero ahora que haremos.

-Pues vivir como pareja ¿no?

-Es que eso me refiero, tu sabes..

-Bueno pues muchos dirían que ya éramos pareja desde antes. Así que..

-Es que, las parejas tienen.. Intimidad bueno tu, tu ya sabes a que me refiero.

Miku baja su rostro mientras juega con los dedos de Ángel, el se sonroja bastante y ríe nerviosamente. Pero no tienen mucho tiempo para seguir en ese tema ya que empiezan a llegar mas clientes los cuales los mantienen ocupados bastante tiempo. ¿Que pasara ahora?, sus sentimientos ya fueron revelados. Al parecer no hay problema con luka ¿o si?, y ¿por que luka se preocupa mas por Ángel que por Miku?, bueno habrá que ver es lo que les depara el destino a nuestra joven pareja.


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Un nuevo inicio, Mas Cambios

"Ha pasado unas horas desde el beso, nuestra protagonista esta en la barra terminando de atender a un grupo de jovencitas, se sienta y revisa su laptop"

- ¿Aun no llega Miku?

Una pequeña vocaloid es la que hablo, esta acompañada de un joven mayor de lentes.

- No Yuki, al parecer ese trabajo le llevara más tiempo.

- Vaya entonces no podremos conocer a tu novio.

Al decir esta frase Miku no puede evitar sonrojarse, provocando que Kiyoteru, el quien había hablado soltara una leve sonrisa

- Es cierto se sonroja sensei.

- El amor Yuki, el amor.

La conversación entre maestro y alumna seguía, Miku comprendía que debería pasar por este tipo de bromas por parte de su familia. De momento, Rin se conecta.

- Hola Yuki, Kiyo-sensei, ¿como están?, ¿Miku? ¿Y donde esta Ángel?

- Su novio salio a trabajar

La pequeña responde de manera natural, provocando una cara de asombro en la rubia.

- Su, su, ¿novio? ¿Qué me perdí?

- mucho, Rin, veras...

La peliverde explica brevemente a su hermana los pormenores del beso, a lo cual…

- ¡Que Envidia, no Miku en serio tu lo besaste, no puedo creerlo!

- Las dejamos, Yuki tiene examen mañana y yo debo hacer unas pruebas, suerte con tu novio, adiós.

Dicho esto su ventana se cierra dejando a las hermanas seguir con su conversación.

- si, y vaya, planeábamos mas besos pero...

Miku inconforme juega con un lápiz, Rin se preocupa.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Vino un chico, bastante petulante por cierto, a pedir urgentemente los servicios de Ángel, el al principio no quería pero pues...

- ¿Contrato?

Miku baja la mirada y levanta un papel, tiene escrita una serie de números

- ¿Y eso?, es el celular, no, la dirección... ¿Verdad?

- La paga…

- No…

- Si…

- ¿Que tanto iba a hacer?

- No mucho lo admito, pero al parecer el chico es un "junior" y bueno Ángel me dijo que su papa le encargo un negocio y si no funciona el papa no le compraría algo, por eso cualquier minima falla lo llama.

Mientras la conversación prosigue, miku atiende a varios clientes, mientras Rin la observa, viene a su mente algunos recuerdos compartidos, y viene uno en especial. Rin se espanta.

- Miku, ¿Que piensas hacer con tu novio, cuando regrese?

- Bueno, ya sabes.. Cosas de novios, como, besos y caricias, y besos y…

Miku empieza confundirse no sabe que mas agregar a su lista.

- Lo sabia, no sabes que mas ¿no?

- Siendo sincera…. No

- Eso debemos solucionarlo, mira traeré revistas de mama. Tú revisa cosas en Internet

Rin rápido entra al cuarto de sus padres y toma unas revistas de mujeres, Miku usa la computadora del negocio y revisa los temas sobre noviazgo, romanticismo y temas similares.

- ¿Chicas que hacen?

Luka se había conectado, notaba el ajetreo de sus hermanas.

- Hermana necesitamos tu ayuda.

- Si Miku esta en un gran problema...

- Bueno pero cálmense, paso algo con el ¿no?

- si, bueno…

Para no repetirles todo, miku le explica que Ángel esta fuera trabajando y que miku no sabe como comportarse con un chico a solas.

- Te lo dije miku, no se como ibas a manejarlo, después de todo siempre te encanto ver Yaoi, y pensé que eso podría haberte dado una visión algo…

No responden, Miku y Rin tienen los ojos brillosos y su mirada fija.

- No, Miku, no puedes hacerle a Ángel algo que haya leído en Yaoi,

- ¿Por qué no?

Responde la chica rubia, mientras ojeaba un manga Yaoi, miku detiene su búsqueda por un momento.

- Entonces Luka, ¿Que debo hacer?, no se como...

- Bueno hermana, explícame que ha pasado.

De nueva cuenta miku repite la historia.

- No comprendo, sabia que harías algo así, bueno no pensé que fueras tan directa con un beso, y tampoco veo el problema realmente, a menos que, quieres darle una sorpresa, ¿verdad?

- Eh, si ya que se fue triste, yo creo el quería.

- Seguir con lo que dejaron

- Ah, si bueno si, yo creo que si, bueno yo también quiero…

- Seguir con los besos.

- Gracias, Rin, y si. Pero no se.

Luka suspira ya sabia que pasaría algo así pero no tan rápido, ella no quería que miku se sobrepasara pero si la regañaba podría arruinar lo que apenas va formándose. Lo mejor será darle un consejo de mujer a mujer.

- Miku, si sabes de que le gusta a el…

- obvio le gusta miku

- si, bueno podría ser algo de ti…

- como me veo… y le gusta como canto también…

La peliverde se sonroja al recordar esas palabras, Ángel nunca oculto su admiración por ella, y aunque tardo, miku comprendió que eso era amor.

- Bien podrías darle una canción, o darte a ti de presente

- Rin, eso es muy pronto. Olvida esa parte miku, oye ya te lo imaginaste…

- Jeje, si, digo no, no, no pensé en nada. Dime que más podría hacer.

- Oye Luka y ¿si Ángel llega cansado?, miku no podrá hacer nada.

- Eso es mejor, Miku podrías….

Dejemos a las chicas un rato, ya siendo de noche Ángel va regresando, ya esta el local cerrado pero hay luces en el segundo piso, al verlo se pone triste.

- La deje sola toda la tarde, y luego del beso debo darle una gran disculpa y… algo mas

Va entrando, en su mano lleva un ramo de flores y una cajita.

- Espero no este muy enojada.

En la barra ve la laptop de ella encendida, con un video en pausa.

- Vaya se le olvido, veamos...

Al poner play, se ve a miku en la terraza, ve a la cámara y da un guiño, para luego empezar a cantar la siguiente canción.

.com/watch?v=Yo-KyGsgFrI&list=FLXNwEuu_NOkYKlRCKX0ElTg&index=10&feature=plpp_video

Ángel se queda Asombrado, toma la laptop y sube a su cuarto, nota que apago la luz, abre lentamente la puerta, ve que hay una luz mas tenue, y miku esta parada al lado de la cama, lleva puesta su ropa para dormir, un boxer corto rosa con negro, y una playera sin mangas que combina, trae su pelo en sus dos coletas ya clásicas, no puede dejar de mirarla, si estaba algo cansado eso desapareció al contemplar esa belleza.

- Miku, esto... Gracias... Es, esta bellísima...

- Gra, gra, gracias, espero te haya gustado la canción.

- Si, vaya me pareció muy

- Adecuada, Ángel…

La joven ya estaba frente a el, su sonrojo era visible aun con la poca luz que había. Ángel le muestra por instinto los regalos.

- perdón, me fui muy apresurado y regrese muy tarde, toma... Un pequeño regalo.

- Gracias, lindas flores... Y esto es... OH que hermoso…

En la cajita había unas pequeñas alas de joyería y un collar para las mismas.

- Bueno, dirás que es algo pronto para un regalo así, pero lo vi de camino y...

Miku no lo dejo terminar, ya estaba colgando de su cuello mientras le daba un beso, aunque no era el primero la sensación era similar y ahora que ambos sabían sus sentimientos, la reacción fue mejor, Ángel la pego lo mas posible a el por la cintura, La joven olvido por unos instantes el plan, ella solo sentía el momento, pero pronto lo recordó, justo a tiempo para respirar.

- gracias amor.

- gracias a ti miku, digo... Mi amor.

Ángel le coloca su presente mientras miku acaricia su cuello.

- yo también tengo un presente para ti, pero debo prepararte.

- como, me vas a

- Calla

Miku acerca su rostro mas y cierra los ojos, Ángel entiende y ahora el inicia el beso, Ella ahora esta preparada, durante el beso empieza a quitarle la playera de forma lenta, El joven se sorprende pero miku desvía su atención jalando sus manos un poco mas debajo de su cadera, para lo cual miku ya estaba desabotonando su pantalón.

- Mi, miku ¿que haces?

- preparándote, quítate los zapatos ¿si?

- OK

Procede a quitarse los zapatos y cuando ve su pantalón voltea a ver a miku que estaba colocando unas toallas en la cama, ella sonríe y mientras voltea a otro lado le dice que también se lo retire. Ya solo en su boxer negro se acerca muy nervioso.

- Ya, amor.

- Acuéstate, boca abajo.

El solo obedece al parecer no esta acostumbrado a las órdenes, pero en este momento y sobretodo quien lo ordena, acepta sin decir nada.

- No tengo experiencia, pero espero te reconforte

Empieza a masajearlo al principio duele un poco, pero duele aun mas, como todo caballero Ángel se aguanta los gritos y lagrimas.

- ¿Te gusta?, ¿lo hago bien?

- Si lo, haces muy bien, me hacia falta esto.

- No puedo creer que todo haya pasado así de rápido.

- Au, ni yo, miku.

- Y sabes… al fin estamos a solas.

- Lo note, ¿algo en, mente?

Miku empieza a jugar con su dedo en la espalda de el, la canción y el masaje ayudaron bastante, pero ahora están solos, en el cuarto, y ella encima de el, todo esto le llega de golpe a miku y pierde el control se baja de Ángel y se sienta en la orilla dándole la espalda.

- Yo, rápido, tu, beso, masaje, amor, cuarto. Lo arruine…

Aunque se sorprende, el trata de entender, al principio igual siente la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero pronto ve algo, miku parece llorar, no lo permitira.

- Miku, tranquila, hiciste todo bien.

- Me, me apresure, no, no se que hacer.

Ahora el la interrumpe abrazándola por detrás rodeando su cintura, miku siente su respiración en el oído.

- Todo va bien, hice lo mío, hiciste lo tuyo ahora, los dos sigamos esto.

Ángel limpiaba las lágrimas de miku antes de que ella volteara, no pasaron mucho tiempo viéndose ya que ahora ambos decidieron iniciar el beso. Miku se subio a la cama para estar mas parejos, sus brazos pasaban por las espaldas, miku le gustaba ese beso, pero sabia que no era suficiente con un beso de niños, lo empuja, a lo cual el se sorprende pero no por mucho, ya que se lanzo tras el para seguir.

- Mm... ángel…

- Miku…

- Ya somos mayores, para darnos besitos así ¿no?

- Eh, bueno, si

- Vayamos mas adelante, bueno, no taaan adelante, aun no quiero nada de eso, ¿si?

- bueno, mucho de eso, nada de mas allá de eso, entendido amor.

Acto seguido vemos a la pareja sentada en el sofá, miku acostada parte en el sofá parte en Ángel, las caricias ahora abarcan más, mientras el beso aun sigue siendo "tierno"

- creo que ninguno de nosotros sabe..

- otro tipo de beso

La risa rompe la atmosfera, miku se acomoda por completo sobre su amor y lo abraza por el pecho recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de el. Ángel la abraza por las piernas para evitar que se caiga y a su vez el coloca su cabeza sobre la de ella. Un rato después…

- Ángel, y ahora como dormiremos.

- ¡¿EH?


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10  
>Un Rival… para Miku?<p>

"Día después, vemos el cuarto de nuestros protagonistas, el sillón donde duerme Ángel esta vacío, en la cama, están ambos dormidos, Miku recargada sobre el, abre los ojos y mira alrededor, ve a su novio y se vuelve acomodar"

- Otro rato mas no daña a nadie *sonriendo*

- Buenos días amor, ¿ya lista para levantarte? *bostezando*

- un rato mas ¿si? *haciendo pose sexy y guiñándole el ojo*

- si quieres, pero ¿no querías aprender lucha?

A la peliverde se le iluminan los ojos y se levanta rápido en la cama, tirando las cobijas, su cabello suelto se mueve un poco para luego caer sobre sus pechos cubriéndolos

- Mi, mi, Miku… ¿Cuándo te quitaste lo, lo de arriba? *muy sorprendido pero no quita la mirada*

- ¿Lo de Arriba? *rápido se revisa, al notarlo se pone sumamente rojo y se cubre con las cobijas dejando solo su rostro fuera*

- Oye amor, no te conocía esas mañas. *riendo*

- No es lo que piensas, debí quitármelo dormida, no me gusta dormir con mucha ropa. Pero no te quedes ahí mirándome Borrego Pervertido.

- OK, OK

El joven aun algo confundido se pone a buscar la prenda de su novia, por ultimo busca debajo de la cama, momento en el cual Miku aprovecha y observa el trasero de el.

- Aquí esta amor, *saca la prenda* oye y ¿por que borrego?

- Los novios se tienen apodos lindos ¿no? Y *se le trepa abrazándolo* tu cabello parece lana de borrego.

- Ey, Ey calma Miku, un apodo… necesito pensar en uno.

- Bella, Sexy, La Vocaloid más Hermosa, La numero Uno

- Princesa, te queda en la perfección, y no se diga más princesa Miku. Y ahora quien se baña primero, el gimnasio abre temprano *cargándola*

- Me gusta, *beso* aun no te dejare bañarte conmigo, así que iré yo borrego

Miku toma su ropa y toalla, Ángel se dirige al primer piso y coloca un anuncio en la entrada del negocio –Abrimos hoy a las 6PM-

- Bien, ahora… *se dirige a donde guarda el dinero* es justo que haga esto… y además

Rato después nuestra "princesa" sale del baño solo con una toalla, al parecer algo paso y se siente mas libre para andar así por la casa, baja un poco las escaleras.

- ¿Ángel?, ¿Borreguito?, ya puedes usar el baño

- Gracias Princesa, OH por cierto ven un momento.

- ¿Qué pasa? *baja a la barra*

- Miku, bueno to… *nota que Miku solo trae la toalla* bue... Es que… Miku es… *sonrojado mirándola* rico... ¿Baño?

- Si, ¿te molesta que salga así?, use menos ropa cuando dormimos juntos. *acercándose coquetamente*

- No, solo… me distraes… *mira las curvas que se delinean en la toalla húmeda*, pero bueno toma

Ángel le entrega un sobre, Miku duda un poco y lo abre, se sorprende

- ¿Pero por que este dinero?, y es…

- Bueno se supone que trabajamos ya en esto junto, y creo es justo tu obtengas dinero por lo que haces.

- pero, ya me das alojamiento, y me invitaste, yo…

Ahora le toca a Ángel callarla con un beso, la princesa lo acepta bastante gustosa, pero lo separa.

- Como te dije Miku te voy a ayudar, ya habíamos visto que ibas a ganar dinero ayudándome, eso se mantendrá, pero ahora… Eres mi novia y con más razón debo ayudarte en todo, y pues… creo una mujer tiene sus gastos ¿no?

- lo aceptare, pero a cambio Chu *para labios*

Otro beso rápido, pero Miku se le olvida sujetar su toalla, provocando que caiga

- Bueno, borrego anda a bañarte. *no ha notado la falta de toalla*

- Lo hare... *visión en primera fila de Miku al natural* li, lindo cuerpo Princesa

- ¿eh? *nota una brisa fría* ¡Borrego Pervertido!

Miku logra dar una patada directo al estomago de su novio, para luego lanzarle la toalla y subir corriendo

- Princesa… Au….

Tiempo después salimos a la calle, para encontrarnos con Miku y Ángel este ultimo aun con su mano en el estomago, la pareja lleva pants blancos, el de la peliverde con una franja del color de su cabello y el del Borrego, Miku parece muy apenada mientras acaricia donde lo pateo.

- Borrego.. Perdón, es que fue acto reflejo.

- Lo se, no hay problema, au…

- Aun así me siento mal, es que siempre pensé que mi cuerpo no era atractivo, y aunque ya tengo novio, no es fácil superarlo.

- pues como tu novio *la toma de la mano* te diré que tu cuerpo me fascina, no le veo nada malo. ¿Y sabes?, me encantaron ese par de lunares que tienes.

Ahora si, Miku se sonroja demasiado, parece que una nube de vapor sale de su rostro, parece no saber que decir, Ángel cree que hablo de más y voltea a otro lado, caminan así un tiempo.

- Borre... En serio los viste… *juega con sus dedos* no... ¿No te parecieron raros?, uno ahí, y el otro ¡ahí!

- Pues yo diría que se ven bastante sexy, mas bien.. Todo lo que vi. *sonrisa amplia recordándolo*

- Mm borrego Pervertido *le jala una mejilla, quiere mostrarse enojada, pero por dentro esta gritando de emoción*

- ¡Hola Jorge! Miku ven, quiero veas el carro.

Miku sale de su "sueño" y ve una reja enorme y enfrente un auto más o menos nuevo, color verde oscuro, un señor algo mayor esta mandando a 2 jóvenes que revisaban el auto.

- Buenos días *una voz muy suave*, Angelito, ¿Cómo ha estado?, ¿otra vez a ejercitarse? ¿Y esta bella señorita?

- Buenos días, soy Miku… la novia de Ángel.

- OH, me alegro tanto, felicidades, se ven bien juntos, *cambia su voz a una muy fuerte y tenebrosa* ¡Rápido Holgazanes, ven que la pareja ya llego, no hagan perder su tiempo!

- No te preocupes Miku *ángel hablándole al oído* es muy amable pero con el trabajo muy estricto.

- No hay problema Ángel *el cambio de voz la termino de sacar de su fantasía*

- Aquí están las llaves, y recuerda, cuando lo traigas de regreso toca el claxon dos veces.

Ángel abre la puerta para que Miku suba, luego el sube y enciende el auto, ya saliendo del fraccionamiento…

- Borrego, ¿y este auto que?, ¿y por que no vamos en tu moto? Me gusta mas ir… pegaditos, je, je.

- igual yo, pero el gimnasio que voy cada vez que puedo, esta lejos, y además iremos por la despensa hoy, así que necesitaremos mas espacio. Sobre el auto, era de mi tía, se me quedo, pero en si yo siempre ando en moto, así que le pedí a Jorge, que por cierto fue un enamorado de mi tía, que lo cuide en su Taller mecánico.

- bueno, pero aun así prefiero la moto... Aquí estamos.

- si, eso es lo malo *toma la mano de Miku* pero esto es algo ¿no? *mira de rápido a su princesa, para luego seguir viendo adelante*

- Si, pero... Mejor... *sonrojada, baja la mano que sostiene la de Ángel y la pone en su pierna* vi, vi, que esto hacen las parejas, tu, tu puedes… solo por hoy *mira a hacia el otro lado*

Ángel visiblemente sonrojado hace lo que Miku permite manteniendo la mano en la pierna, solo quitándola para realizar algún cambio de velocidad. Pasa 45minutos y ángel entra a un estacionamiento, sale junto con Miku y suben por un elevador cerca de ahí.

- bueno el gimnasio es todo el edificio, primer piso, es donde están ciertas áreas grandes una piscina interior, un spa, lugar para yoga Pilates, en el segundo piso, donde vamos están lo de actividades de contacto, boxeo, lucha, artes marciales;

-OH y ahí me enseñaras ya llaves y lances y, y

- no, primero calentamiento, y además seria mejor que las chicas te ayudaran en eso.

-¿chicas? Yo no quiero que ellas me enseñen…

Se abre el elevador, un pasillo enfrente todo normal, cerca de ahí una amplia entrada, desde el elevador se escucha el ajetreo dentro, Ángel lleva a Miku aun de la mano. Justo al entrar

- Hola Ángel, ¿de nuevo a tu terapia? OH ¿y quien es la hermosa que te acompaña?

En la recepción una joven demasiado musculosa observa a la recién llegada pareja, esta cargando una pesa bastante grande.

- Hola Apple, si, aquí como costumbre, ah por cierto es Hatsune Miku, mi novia

Apple tira su pesa asombrada salta el mostrador y abraza a los dos, Miku ve que la chica es muy alta y con su abrazo los separa bastante del suelo

- Chicos miren llego Ángel y lo mejor de todo ¡ Ya tiene novia!

En un momento son rodeados de varias personas, algunos enmascarados, otros con ropa deportiva. Luego de algunas felicitaciones todos regresan a sus actividades dejando al dúo con la recepcionista.

- Mucho gusto Hatsune Miku, yo soy Alejandra Moreno, pero me conocen como Apple, soy la encargada de aquí, y vaya no me lo creo como le hiciste, muchas han intentado.

- Ya vez me esperaba a mi *riendo ampliamente* pero Ángel ya rápido vamos, vamos *jalándolo del brazo*

- Lo siento Apple, quede de mostrarle sobre lucha libre a mi princesa, así que con permiso

Ángel se lleva a Miku, todo el lugar es amplio en medio hay tres rings, dos siendo usados, de lado de la pared están varias maquinas y pesas, al lado contrario, en las ventanas están varios realizando calentamientos.

- Tenia que ser hoy justamente Ángel, *mirando como el joven trata de enseñarle calentamiento básico a la peliverde*

En el mueble de la recepción se nota un televisión, ahí se ve la noticia "La Fabulosa Sensación en Estados Unidos regresa a casa Pierre Ángelo regresa a Casa para promocionar la gira", Apple apaga la televisión y sigue con lo suyo. Tiempo después…

- uf, uf Borrego ya dime que sigue la lucha *Recostada en un poste mientras bebe algo*

- si, ya que estamos en eso, ¿Apple esta libre un ring verdad? *Miku le ofrece su bebida y ángel toma un trago*

- Si no hay problema con eso yo me…

- Entonces aquí fue donde yo, tuve mi humilde origen, bajo la sombra de mi padre… aquí logre mejorar mis ya grandiosas habilidades y..

Se nota un grupo de camarógrafos, acompañando a un chico rubio de pelo largo, su musculatura es mayor a como estaba en el video de Ángel, Pierre es acompañado de un tipo Altísimo y gordo vestido ambos de traje, avanzan por todo el lugar.

- Princesa vámonos *molesto toma a su novia y avanza hacia la salida*

- ¿Ese es Pierre?, ¿por que nos vamos?

- Si pequeña, es Pierre pero no es como antes *Apple caminando al lado de la pareja cubriéndolos* todo un patan.

El plan parece funcionar, pero Pierre alcanza a notar a Ángel, pide cortar cámaras, para luego correr hacia el.

- Ángel, Ángel, Al fin te veo de nuevo *siente que vuela al verlo de nuevo, pero al quitarse Apple, todo se apaga, nota a nuestra heroína abrazando al joven*

- Hola Pierre *molesto*

- Hola Ángel *mira de soslayo a Miku*

- Te presento a mi novia, Hatsune Miku.

- Perdón escuche mal, dijiste ¿novia?

- Si soy su novia mucho gusto *con una sonrisa falsa, ella detecto que Pierre no ve a ángel de forma Sana*

- Pero Ángel, yo pensé que tu vivías soltero *preocupado* de cuando acá te hiciste novio de *la mira* esta…

- Nada de eso Pierre, es Miku, y ya vez uno puede equivocarse y me alegro equivocarme, mi princesa es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida *abrazándola, provocando sonrojo en Miku y palidez extrema en Pierre*

Al notar el Alboroto los periodistas se acercan y uno de ellos logra reconocer a Ángel, rápido corren hacia el y piden una entrevista, Ángel se rehúsa pero Miku lo convence, dejándola sola con Pierre.

- Así que Enredaste a mi angelito con tu asqueroso cuerpo femenino *altanero*

- ¿Asqueroso?, ¿acaso no te has visto?, y mira no lo enrede estamos felizmente enamorados aunque te duela.

- No te creo, además tenemos mas historia nosotros fuimos compañeros de lucha por mucho tiempo, lo he visto con poca ropa *presumiendo*

- jaja, ¿y eso que? Mi borrego ya me ha besado, y nos hemos visto con casi nada de ropa, y dormimos ya juntos *recordándolo*

- Eres una, no, no angelito debía odiar a las mujeres y quedarse conmigo, tu, tu zorra me lo has arrebatado *Furioso*

Pierre avanza con serias intensiones de Agredir a Miku, pero enfrente de el aparece Ángel y con un rápido movimiento lo deja en el suelo. Pero momentos después el tipo que lo acompaña golpea a Ángel al rostro, a lo cual el trata de defenderse pero Miku se le adelanta pateándolo directo al rostro. Apple tiene que intervenir separándolos.

- jamás te atrevas a tocar a mi princesa, solo por que fuimos compañeros no hare mas alboroto.

- esto no se queda así, ella me ha ofendido no se puede quedar así *pateando cosas cercanas*

El acompañante de Pierre se acerca y le susurra algo, el chico sonríe y se dirige a las cámaras.

- mejor démosle al publico algo que nunca pudo ver una lucha de Pierre contra Ángel o como se le conocía antes Lobo.

Todos los presentes empiezan a aplaudir, ya que varios odian al joven Pierre, los periodistas empiezan a comunicar lo que sucederá, entonces Pierre se acerca a Miku.

- Si gano te deberás alejar de angelito.

- y cuando mi Borrego te gane, jamás te le volverás a acercar y dejaras de decirle Angelito.

Vaya al parecer los problemas siguen a nuestra pareja, y ahora de parte de un pequeño chico yaoi, que pasara con la apuesta?, realmente la cumplirán? por que ángel siempre le toca lo peor? Y como diantres Miku logro levantar la patada así?


End file.
